


The Favoritism of Suzumiya Haruhi

by RexDraco



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all upside down and inside out, but when your were favored by God herself, I suppsoe you can't help but get involved in some strange affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Favoritism of Suzumiya Haruhi

**Author's Note:**

> The Suzumiya Haruhi franchise does not belong to me, but the gerbils will tend to it. And Each chapter is in the perspective of one character or another.

 

‘She chose you.’

That’s why everyone keeps telling me. Who’s everyone you ask? Well for one an Integrated Data Entity by the name of Nagato Yuki who spends a great deal of her time sitting and reading, doing what? You guessed it: collecting data. Another person, who finds it a necessity to constantly remind me of my place in the world, whose fate seems to be at the varying whims of an energetic, temperamental, high-school girl by the name of Suzumiya Haruhi; is Itsuki Kouzumi. Koizumi is an ESPer, and if you want me to explain what an ESPer is: in short I really can only describe it as an individual who bares the need to constantly smile and bend to the will of said hyperactive female high-schooler. Oh, and did I forget to mention he has some sort of weird telepathic ability that often gets to me, honestly I would like to have a few things kept to myself. The last is an upperclassman of mine, whom I really find to be quite cute and shy, is another one of these supernatural, paranormal beings that is constantly encouraging my closeness to Suzumiya Haruhi. Her name is Mikuru Asahina, and she is in fact a time traveler, which is classified information.

But I’m getting off track aren’t I? Where was I going with this again?

Oh right, ‘She chose you’. That phrase is really starting to get on my nerves as of late, I mean it wasn’t the fact that I was chosen, more than the fact that I didn’t know why.

They knew why!

‘Classified information.’

Asahina-san would say.

‘There is discrepancy of collected data due to interference.’

Nagato would reply.

‘It’s better if you found out on your own.’

Koizumi would smirk.

Everyone knew, save for Suzumiya-san herself, knew! I was very quickly brought out of my thoughts with I heard a soft bang behind me. I was still in class, and Obake-sensei was still talking. When would it end?! What was that banging noise? I glance back over my shoulder to see that Suzumiya-san has pressed her head against her desk. From the banging sound I can only assume of face actually made contact with the wood of the tabletop…

Now initially I was going to ignore it, but when did my body ever listen to me? I waited until Obake-sensei was facing the chalkboard and I turned in my seat slightly.

‘Are you alright?’

I whispered to Suzumiya-san. I waited a moment. Movement! Her head lifted slightly from her circled arms. Her amber eyes stared at me for a moment, as if I was some sort of alien. She should really save that kind of look for Nagato: was my feeling in the matter. Her brow shifted from their usual scowling state, to what I could only assume was a frown, but I had never seen a frown of the likes on Suzumiya-san’s face before.

Have I? Maybe, I can’t be sure at this point.

‘I feel sick.’

She actually responded, to my great shock. Was she actually feeling that bad? Was she perhaps delirious? I was stumped. What should I do? I was the one that asked. I felt obligated to be the one to do something. Did she even want me to do anything?

She was staring at me. No, not glaring, not scowling -- just staring. She looked, dare I say, helpless. I felt my features twist just slightly. I sighed and turned around. After a second I stood.

Obake-sensei turned around to the sound of my seat, as did the others in the class. Great now they were all staring and I felt a bit self-conscious about my actions. Taniguchi was going to be a bother later about this, I knew it.

‘I’m taking Suzumiya-san to the nurse, she’s ill.’

There was an awkward space of silence. How I desperately wished I said nothing, but it was too late now.

I think it all had started when I walked Suzumiya-san home that cold day. After crossing the city just to get a space heater, I’d completely exhausted myself and passed out in the clubroom while waiting for everyone to return.

I had regrettably missed the chance to see Asahina-san. Though I felt a bit bad for wishing I had only been pretending to sleep, you have to take into consideration, that even with the constant trouble I am seemingly forced into, I am still a teenage boy. When I woke up, I caught Suzumiya-san red-handed trying to cover me with her cardigan. Her shocked expression was cute, quite a rare treat for me. We had shared an umbrella and walked together. It had actually been the first time I had seen Suzumiya-san’s house. Oddly enough I really don’t remember anything too outstanding about her home, and to be perfectly honest with myself I wasn’t interested in it more than I was interested in how Suzumiya-san smiled at me when I dropped her off.

I am getting off track again. Oh that’s right, the awkward silence…

‘Alright.’

Was Obake-sensei’s response as he turned back to the blackboard. 

Kay…

I turned back to Suzumiya-san as I stepped from my seat. She stood and allowed me to lead her out. I was dreaming really, I had to be. There was no other explanation for Suzumiya-san allowing me to support her, let alone take her to the nurse’s office without so much as a:

‘Baka.’

‘I can do it myself!’

‘Who asked you?’

She must have been really sick. I lead her into the room, it seems the nurse was out for the time being, according to the note she left on her door.

I sighed as I followed Suzumiya-san into the room. I stood with my hands digging into my pockets. I could feel some unused tissues in there. As I idly process the reason for the tissues I watch as Suzumiya-san kick off her shoes and climb into the bed.

For a moment I caught her amber eyes facing me. Was it my imagination?

I don’t know what it was, but I felt my feet unconsciously move toward her as she turned her back to me. I pulled back the sheets as she lay down and pulled them over her body. 

I stepped back. Her back faced me, her shoulders hunched forward. Maybe she really was sick? Well she would be all right now. I turned to leave, but something stops me.

Was that? No couldn’t have been.

I start walking again, only to hear it again, this time a little louder than before.

‘Kyon.’

I blinked and turned to face Suzumiya-san. It couldn’t have been her calling me. I think I was finally beginning to snap after all or these occasions of time travelers making tea for ESPers who worship an eccentric brown-haired teenager as their messiah which is watched reverently, twenty-four-seven, by an unbearably silent Integrated Data Entity, mixed in with talking cats and Shinjin.

Did I miss anything?

Oh right, assassins and giant killer cicadas, can’t forget them.

‘Yes?’

I replied hesitantly, maybe I was hearing things.

Suzumiya-san had turned to face me. Her mouth and nose were covered by the sheet. She had pulled it up enough to hide everything below her glaring amber eyes. Maybe I was going crazy. You try saying sane in such situations on a day to day basis!

Well I take that back. Honestly these events don’t happen every day, but they do seem to happen when a long enough span of time occurs where Suzumiya-an hasn’t found something else to entertain herself with that don’t involve molesting poor Asahina-san or shamelessly dragging me by the tie across the halls of the school while she does her exploring…

Oh that’s right, I had forgotten to mention.

Ever since that day after club, having had walked her home, I have not had a lunch break.

Let me explain.

During recess Suzumiya-san finds it increasingly impossible to stay in her seat and proceeds to explore the every corner of the school, so she has told me. Well normally my lunches are spent eating at my desk with Taniguchi and Kunikida. As much as I _love_ the little chats with Taniguchi’s interests involved… I almost preferred Suzumiya-san’s company.

‘Come with me!’

She had suddenly declared as I shoveled down my bento. I couldn’t help the stupid look on my face. I mean, there wasn’t a response invented for this kind of situation.

Suzumiya Haruhi, the independent, scowling, beautiful, eccentric highschool girl; the girl who is bent on gathering Sliders, ESPers, Time Travelers, Aliens and all sorts of paranormal creatures in existence (mind you she’s found quite a few though not to her knowledge) spoke to me: Normal, average highschool boy, during lunch.

I already have a reputation for being one of her SOS Brigade crew, so the association was already there.

It wasn’t that.

It was the fact that, Suzumiya Haruhi, asked me, to go with her, during her lunch break.

I literally felt my mind cave in as soon as I processed that information. I didn’t get a chance to respond before she grabbed my tie and yanked it up. I had to stand to prevent from choking myself and followed the speedy girl (just barely).

I would follow her as she searched corners, or stand and stare off intently. I could only assume she was searching for something. What you may be asking, but by now you should know: something abnormal.

Seeing as I ‘volunteered’ for this task, I occupied myself by looking. If she would look in one spot, I’d search in an opposite spot, until she yelled my name, commanding my attention, like she usually did. If I didn’t react as fast as she wanted she would again grab my tie and drag me off to the next spot.

We stood staring off at the pool like she usually did. It had to be about the second week of us patrolling. Why would she stare at the pool? What was she looking for?

Okay to tell the truth I had looked it up on the clubroom computer when Suzumiya-san wasn’t looking; mind you I had the club web page on tab just in case she caught me.

Anyway it seems that water is believed to be a medium for the crossing of parallel dimensions. 

I know I was surprised too, even more surprised when I brought it up.

‘You know I was wondering if maybe time traveling or sliding is just limited to pool water…’

I looked over to Suzumiya-san, whose head lifted slightly. She looked to me with a glare, but looked up with thoughtfulness, placing her finger to her chin.

‘Tomorrow we’ll check the river that runs by the school’s hill.’

She said, looking back to the pool. Silence once again hung over us.

Okay I really go off my train of thought again, I only realized because Suzumiya-san sat up, her sudden motion brought me back to the realization that she was not feeling well and had called my name.

‘You shouldn’t get up if you aren’t feeling well.’

I said, turning my head to look away. For some reason or another I couldn’t bring myself to look at her. Her cheeks were red. She really must have a fever. My hands were still in my pocket, idly crunching at the tissue.

‘Will you sit down?’

She asked with a glare in her eyes, finger clearly pointing to the spot beside her. Should I deny her and walk off? I could, but I really don’t know what kind of mood Suzumiya-san is in right now. For all I knew I could be giving poor Koizumi more work than was necessary. Why did I even feel bad, it was his job wasn’t it? But in that same instance it was supposedly my job to keep her happy. 

Resisting the urge to facepalm at my own revelation I walk over to Suzumiya-san’s side and sit. I remove my hands from my pocket and set them at my side.

She had an ESPer, an Alien, and a Time Traveler constantly bending to her will, wants and needs (though I don’t know sometimes about Nagato, but Suzumiya-san rarely commands anything of her so it’s hard to tell if she does anything at all), and out of all these people around her, she bosses me around the most, second to Asahina-san. I pray to God (ironic since I will be technically begging Suzumiya-san) that she will never find the urge to dress me up in costumes.

Ugh! I found that appealing for a moment!

I’ve been around Suzumiya-san for too long, but before I could fall any deeper into my thoughts one quick action by Suzumiya-san stopped me. 

It always seemed to work.

It did, the sad part was she knew it did. She found out about a week ago during one of our now daily patrols of the school grounds. It had to be something she was planning. Suzumiya-san was that kind of person. She would deeply plan for days at a time. I knew she had to be planning something because she had that serious look in her eyes.

I know she always looks serious but trust me, if you knew Suzumiya-san you’d know what look I’m talking about. That sounded a little weird…but it isn’t the point.

About a week ago during patrol, because of our doubled man-power we were able to get through her usual spots faster than usual (which is why there were new spots added to the agenda now which I’ll further explain later, but right now that’s now what’s important).

We were standing on the hill near the track field watching the sky for any unusual activity. It was a pretty chilly afternoon so you could understand Suzumiya-san stood closer than usual. I really didn’t say anything, though I was very observant to the fact that she was that close to me.

Of course I choose to be wise about the situation and not mention anything, nor look in her direction, but that was clearly the wrong thing to do and Suzumiya-san was quick at making me ‘realize’ my mistake.

She grunted out in annoyance.

Why did I find that cute? I am not really sure, but whenever she didn’t get her way with me, she would make this peculiar grunt sound that stood between a huff and a scoff (And please don’t ask how I came to that conclusion, I’m still trying to figure that out).

In any case, she made that grunt. Now the voice in the back of my mind told me to ignore it, but that nagging voice (that sounded an awful like Koizumi) said don’t ignore her, let her have her way!

What would a normal guy do in this situation do? Well if I figure that out I’ll let you know.

I turned to face Suzumiya-san (against my better judgment) and looked down to her. I would forget just how petite she really was sometimes. The stupid look quickly intensified on my face when I felt a sudden weigh on my body.

Suzumiya Haruhi has just jumped against my body!

Both the though t of her that close to me and the sudden excess weight on my body caused me to collapse onto the ground, back slamming against the soft grass (which to tell you the truth wasn’t all that soft).

Now I would explain to you how her body felt against mine. And would give you all the inescapable details of her tiny frame, but I was far to distracted by the taste that was Suzumiya Haruhi.

Yes, the taste. I said taste. Why? Because there I lay, with Suzumiya Haruhi on my chest, kissing me.

This is what she was planning all this time. Okay, I take back all those things I said about her crazy ideas. Give me a distorted temporal plane filled with giant killer cicada, or a schoolyard full of Shinjin, please, anything was saner than this moment!

She sat up on my chest, clearly oblivious (or simply didn’t care) that nothing sat between her straddling my chest, and me. I felt a bit dizzy. I looked up at Suzumiya-san as she thoughtfully looked to me. I had to have looked like I had gone crazy (which essentially was the case here) because I was shocked. 

No shocked wasn’t the word.

I had to ask Nagato for a word that would describe my state of completely and utter confusion.

‘Chaos.’

She told me.

My mind was currently in a state of complete chaos, brought to you by none other than Suzumiya Haruhi.

She looked down to me, my state of chaos still raging. 

‘Hmm.’

She said, standing up.

‘Hmm?!’

I couldn’t help but think, because at this point my brain lacked the ability to focus my thoughts into audible language.

‘Well that’s it for patrol today. I’ll have to find some new places to look since we got through everywhere so quickly! I won’t let you get off with an easy patrol!’

She said, racing off back to class. I was finally able to speak.

‘What?’

Was the only word from my mouth, before I realized Suzumiya-san had left. Lunch was over; I had to make a run for it.

So every day, during lunch, I would be wise enough not to eat my bento, and stand just as Suzumiya-san did and follow her out, because if I didn’t move quick enough she would drag me.

We would go on patrol, and if there was any time left after patrol she would kiss me for as long as time allowed.

I didn’t say anything. That would be stupid.

Koizumi told me things have been going smoothly lately and said it was due to Suzumiya-san’s leveled state of mind. Sure, she would still get bored and get into a bad mood if she wasn’t doing something, but it would happen far less often, but still often enough to leave Koizumi with a job, because I know I was doing mine.

So here I sat in the nurse’s office with Suzumiya-san. It wasn’t patrol time, so I wasn’t expecting it to say the least.

And yet there we sat, kissing. Kissing…

She really knows how to distract me.

The others told me it was because Suzumiya-san favors me.

First off all how did they find out? Second, how did they find out?

Seriously, did everyone always know? 

Well that’s a stupid question: Time Traveler, Integrated Data Entity, and ESPer. They always had a way to find out! I really can’t even think anymore.

At least Suzumiya-san finally stopped kissing me, because apparently I had forgotten how to breathe. Her face was much redder than before. 

Wasn’t it already red earlier? Ugh, that’s right she wasn’t feeling well.

‘You should lie down.’

I stupidly said as my brain was still flustered from the contact. I swear her lips are sweet and addictive. I can’t even think straight, and she knew they did that to me!

I had a weakness, and Suzumiya-san knew it!

Oh wait, she already knows my first weakness doesn’t she? 

Did I mention she is sporting said weakness today? She looked so adorable, dare I say sexy in that ponytail.

She knows all of my weaknesses!!

She stared at me like I was insane, and to be honest I probably was.

Because the whole reason I was so flustered wasn’t because she wasn’t feeling well, no that’s understandable she’s still human (right?).

It wasn’t because she wanted my help (maybe she did and I was too stupid to get it?).

It certainly wasn’t because she kissed me (I’m already used to it, sort of).

No, and you’d think it was because half of her body now lay over mine, nope.

It was because her hand had somehow snaked its way into my shirt. My brain really had no cognitive capacity left. Stupid teenage hormones! Not only have you cursed me but the nearest thing to me! Ahh!

And there was nothing I could do about it, because Suzumiya Haruhi: Temporal Distortion, Self-Evolution Possibility, God, Brigade Chief, whatever you wanted to call her.

This girl. This bishoujo.

She favored me, for one reason or another.

And I kind of didn’t mind, because with her around my life wasn’t so boring anymore.


	2. The Favoritism of Nagato Yuki

 

It has been expressed that it is my job as an Integrated Data Entity to observe, with minimal interfere, the unit carrying the possibility of Self-Evolution: Suzumiya Haruhi.

I am made to observe and nothing more, but because of the interference of the individual that will be hereby referred to as Kyon, this objective has somewhat altered.

His constant assistance in the observation of the Self-Evolution entity, hereby referred to as Suzumiya, has furthered the knowledge of her capabilities. 

Originally the variables surrounding Suzumiya were restricted, if not non-existent, but due to unforeseen disruption in the data, the quantity of variable instances has increased. 

Previous methods to observe Suzumiya were themselves far too unpredictable, but because of the influence of Kyon these instances have been more than manageable. As an observer, it is easy to consider Kyon to be an integral component of the surveillance.

Data is still being pieced together from the moment of distortion. It was not only the incident three years ago which caused the rapid decline of stable data, but the initial semester at the educational facility hereby referred to as North High. 

Data being received maintains its current state of continual corruption. An unknown entity surrounds the Self-… Suzumiya. The unidentified vice continues to cause major disruptions in the process of anthology.

The one known as Kyon was a variable at the commencement of my observation in this environment. Deletion was a possible outcome of the entity, but due to interference at the time, the procedure was interrupted. Kyon is still a key factor in the inconsistency of data, and there is no longer interference surrounding Kyon, but I am unable of proceeding with the original intent of deletion.

His repeated assistance over the course of collection has proved to be of more help then hindrance. His innate ability to read and act upon my data without proper interface has become a necessity in my observations.

Counting back a week discrepancies of innumerable mass have been appearing surrounding Suzumiya and Kyon. I have continued to observe from a closer set allocation. The distance of my previous observation has proved to be futile in the attempt to properly control the altered data surrounding Suzumiya and Kyon.

Originally it was not my intent to alter data of any kind, as it was outside the parameter objective.

More time spent interacting with Kyon I am learning that to properly observe Suzumiya I need to learn to socially interface on her level. It is proving a difficult task, but the more I adjust my way of thinking the more I am able to properly predict Suzumiya’s projected path.

‘It isn’t very hard to tell when she’s up to something; she always gets that look in her eye.’

Kyon stated during an interaction. For a non-observer he is very insightful in the nature of Suzumiya. He has even proved himself a deterrent against the activation of Auto-Evolution. His continued existence is proven a necessity, rather than a handicap.

I consider his existence necessary for my further assimilation from the state of observation to active intervention when the inevitability arises.

The Time Traveler and ESPer seem to also do more than just observe and I find myself at a disadvantage. 

From this spot, I listen as the others claim knowledge of Kyon’s intimate relationship with Suzumiya. It was not difficult to collect data on the matter, which I considered a liability, but the ESPer and Time Traveler seem to believe he too is a necessity.

It is less troublesome when they too understand my objectives. Their cooperation in the observation has lifted my work load considerably. 

At first meeting I believed their integration to be problematic, but because of my increasing knowledge on social interface I have come to rely on their data.

Holding the belief that I have grasped the basic knowledge of social interface I shall attempt to control a variable through biological interference. 

In the clubroom, a week prior, Suzumiya sat in front of the interface monitor. Her agitation was apparent in the influx of compiled data. Low, inaudible murmurs were easily deciphered.

‘Initiation of a biological action could be placed in initiative.’

I spoke to Suzumiya. Because of this agitation that has been collecting for a number of days. I could only conclude, after a short meeting with Kyon it was affecting him as well.

Kyon’s data was visibly distorted, even if I had yet to compile it. It was a necessity, on my behalf, that action is taken.

In verbally encouraging Suzumiya, I quickly experienced a state of clear data. No discrepancies, no abnormalities, no fractures.

Although this interaction seems to disrupt my own data, it is a small price in making sure my observation goes accordingly. Counting a week after, data continued to stay clear with minimal interference and no variables. Even the ESPer and Time Traveler had congratulated me on my endeavor, even though it was not necessary.

The Time Traveler wrapped her arms around me in a show of biological affection. Returning the act I placed my hand upon hers to show I have accepted the act.

Momentarily the data collected from the interaction of Suzumiya and Kyon caused my data to falter. I am still analyzing that data, attempting to discover the reason for its falter. 

Another unknown set of data now circulates around Suzumiya.

I am unable to read this data, each attempt, ends in a significant failure.

I now rely on the ESPer and Time Traveler’s thoughts in the data. I will wait until they reveal what they have observed and see if it matches the data that I have observed.


	3. The Favoritism of Asahina Mikuru

 

Sometimes I feel as if I do not put enough effort into my work like everyone else. So many things have happened since then. I don’t really mean that time three years ago that caused the temporal distortion. That isn’t at all important anymore now that Kyon has made contact with Suzumiya-san. I’m glad he did. There isn’t much I can say because a lot of it is classified information.

A lot of it isn’t, but sometimes Kyon asks too much. No! I’m not being mean it’s just I think sometimes Kyon should try for himself rather than ask, especially when it comes to Suzumiya-san.

I guess I should explain. I just hope I can explain properly.

About a week ago Suzumiya-san started to act strange, much more than normal. I think she was probably bored again. It always happened once in a while, so Koizumi, Nagato and I were always very alert to the situation before it could get out of hand.

During club that day I had to be very quick when getting into the outfit Suzumiya-san bought for me. I had gotten to club a little later than usual so it would only be a matter of time until Kyon and Koizumi arrived, and I haven’t even started to brew the tea yet. I was always so embarrassed to get dressed. It was a cute outfit! I did love it…it’s just it was very tight. I usually get clothing at least a size or two larger. I don’t know how Suzumiya-san learned my size. She’s very perceptive, sometimes so much so I’m afraid she knows who I am, considering how she’s always picking me to dress up.

It would be nice if she dressed up Kyon instead of me.

No, no nothing w-weird! It is just sometimes I feel she is using me to avoid having to interact with him. I especially notice when she asks to do my hair. I know I can’t see her face but I feel as if she’s glaring, I get so nervous and end up shaking and nearly weeping through the whole situation. 

When I arrived in the room, Nagato wasn’t there. I guess she was at the Computer Society room playing games again. Kyon had insisted Suzumiya-san allow her time off from club activities to play. I thought it was sweet of him, even though it was also foolish. I was sure Suzumiya-san would be angry, but she wasn’t.

She had agreed. I’m glad though. Nagato seemed to really like playing that scary game.

I did my best to dress quickly. I heard a knock at the door.

‘Come in!’

I called as I tied back my apron, and made my way to the tea pot to begin the brewing. 

‘Hello.’

Koizumi said as he entered the room. He was always smiling, and I could only suspect that it was his way of keeping calm. He is an ESPer, so that would only mean he would be flooded with information from anyone near him. I tried not to think too much when I’m around him, for his sake, thought it made me a bit clumsier.

‘How are you today Asahina-san?’

He asked. I turned to him and smiled.

‘I am doing well, how is everything?’

Koizumi knew what I was asking; I didn’t need to use too much detail. It was too dangerous too, because Suzumiya-san could walk in at any moment!

‘Actually things seem to be a bit off. I was hoping Nagato-san was here so I could confirm some information, but it seems she is absent.’

He said rather regretfully.

‘Oh no! Nagato is probably at the Computer Society room today, it is Monday.’

I said. She usually went over on Mondays and Thursdays for some reason. I don’t know why those particular days, but usually on those days Kyon was later than usual. That reminded me.

‘Koizumi…have you noticed any strange behavior from Suzumiya-san lately?’

I asked as I poured him some tea. It had finally finished brewing and it had left a nice aroma in the room. Koizumi had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before taking a sip of the tea. I really had hoped they liked it today.

Before he could speak the clubroom door had flew open. I jumped in surprise, as if having had expected to be attacked, but it was just Suzumiya-san. Nagato was following her in as well, a book already in hand. 

Suzumiya-san dropped herself rather heavily on her seat behind the Club computer. She was scowling, and I felt very nervous. Nagato sat herself in her usual seat. That could only mean Kyon would be by in a few minutes.

Why was she so upset? For the past week she had been with Kyon, and getting along.

‘G-good afternoon’

I tried not to stammer but her expression made me worry. I set down a cup of tea by Suzumiya-san’s side and then handed one off to Nagato.

I was starting to worry. Kyon still wasn’t in and I had begun to worry. The clubroom was heavy with anticipation.

‘Kyon is so stupid sometimes!’

Suzumiya-san had suddenly blurted out, and her fist had slammed into the desk, causing me to jump and cry out, using the tray in my hand to shield my, um, self.

‘I figured it would be a simple enough way a boy could figure out! Why is Kyon so weird?!’

She cried out.

Only later did I find out from Koizumi that Suzumiya-san and Kyon had… oh my I still blush, and to be honest I consider that classified information so I’ll move on.

‘Frustrating!’

She said again, standing from her seat in anger. I was so close to fainting.

‘Initiation of a biological action could be introduced by Suzumiya in the stead of Kyon.’

Nagato had suddenly said, causing all of us to look at her. That was unexpected. Even Suzumiya-san was stunned. I wasn’t sure at first what Nagato had meant, but again when Koizumi told me, I kept it classified. 

Suzumiya-san stared at Nagato for a good minute. Suddenly a look came over her that I don’t usually see until Kyon intervenes with some sort of negative connotation that seems to spur her further to doing something fun.

I was surprised to see Nagato actually intervene, she usually only watches. Suzumiya-san suddenly grabbed her bag.

‘Tell Kyon no activities today! Dismissed!’

She called running out of the room.

‘That was quite amazing Nagato-san.’

Koizumi praised her. She simply lowered her head and made a sound of confirmation. I realized than what she did. She stopped Suzumiya-san from getting too upset, about that classified information.

I was so happy. I ran over to Nagato and hugged her. I wasn’t really sure if she would accept it, but I felt her hand against mine. 

I had been a week since then. It was recess and by now I usually see Suzumiya-san run by my classroom with Kyon tying to keep up, but they hadn’t come by.

I was starting to get a little worried. It was something that always happened, and was supposed to happen today as well, I was sure of it. I had received the classified information just hours before.

Something was wrong…


	4. The Favoritism of Tsuruya

 

Hahaha!!

This is so megas cool! I can’t believe it’s reals happening! I think mabbe I only know! Nya Mikuru didn’t have a clue till I told her! Hahaha this is great!

Ne I totally remember when I saw it!

Harunyan ran by our class ‘fore recess, like always right? Yea! But Kyon-kun was following her! Reaaally suspis’s if you ask me! So I followed them quick as I could, fast as I could! Really easy to catch up with Harunyan if ya know where shes’s going!

It’s really supis’s of Kyon-kun to be following Harunyan!

I was really quite like, so not to disturb anything, and be sneaky!

‘Hmm.’

There was a really long moment of silence. I’m surprised that Kyon-kun’s head hasn’t blown up and esploded nyoro~hehe.

‘Well that’s it for patrol today. I’ll have to find some new places to look since we got through everywhere so quickly! I won’t let you get off with an easy patrol!’

Hahah just like Harunyan. Really always really super worried about patrol more than anything else. I kidna wonder though. She was probably doin’ it on purposes and Kyon-kun’s got no idea, at all!

This is totally great, and scandalous!

I gotta get back to class too think I just heard the bell ring!

I ran faster back than I did there, Mikuru was already in her seat takin’ notes! That’s my girl! So proud of her! I mean if it wasn’t for he I’d never have any notes for the start of any classes, I’m always late back from lunches cause I wandered off and away doing something or anothers.

Class took way longer to finish, prolly ‘cause I wanted it to finish.

Funny how that works…hahahah.

‘Are you okay Tsuruya-san?’

Oh, haha laughing outloud agains but it’s just funny! I mean you want stuff to end but it keeps going, not stopping nyoro!

‘’Sup Mikuru!?’

I can’t help but hug her! She squirms every time! It’s megas cute too! She squirms even more when it’s Harunyan too!

‘Ne Mikuru, I got a secrets!’

I totally love secrets, especially sharing them with Mikuru, who has lotsa secrets!

‘S-secret?’

Super cute! Can’t helps but hug her closer!

‘Yeah! Come on follow me out, this way!’

I led her pretty far and away, it was a secrets after alls! Can’t have others listening in, peeping, spying! It was only a secrets for Mikuru and me… til they find out! You know, the others, the SOS Brigades. Did you know I’m like their super awesome secret consultant?! Well not super secret, everyone knows! But still megas cool!

I should tell you about that other secrets, but that’s for another time cause Harunyan said not to tell!! She’d be totally mad at me if I did go and try!

‘Ne Mikuru!’

‘Mikuru.’

Who was that? Lookin’ back I can see Nacctochi standing with Koizumi-kun! I waved at them both.

‘Heya!’

Haha it was good to see em, but they looked really upset, not at all happys or nothing good.

‘Hello Tsuruya-san, do you think we could borrow Asahina-san for a moment?’

Aww man Koizumi-kun always asks nice and stuff, but I relaly wanted to tell Mikuru, but then again they looked really serious, important like nyoro.

‘It’s no problem!!’

I can’t help but grin when I push Mikuru at them cause she’s whimperin’! Super cute! I can totally see why Harunyan picked hers to be the mascots! Haha! Nacctochi nods at me, her way of saying hello, was super cute too! I wave em off and they head away, from me.

Really supis’s…ahh! I gotta tell someone! But who, I menas it’s not like someone is just gunna walk up and ask me!

‘Hey Tsuruya-san, have you seen Kyon?’

Tanichi-chan! Whoo hoo! 

‘Tanichi-chan!’

He jumped back pretty good! I runs over and hug him good! He squirms just like Mikuru!!

‘Tsuruya-san you can’t do that everytime…’

‘Why not?’

I mean it showed I cared! Tanichi-chan totally deserves it! Kyon-kun is so mean to him sometimes! I should remember, later, mabbe now, to scold Kyon-kun for being mean to Tanichi-chan, hey that reminds me, I remember!

‘Tanichi-chan! I have a secrets!’

He looked at me funny, like I wasn’t telling the truths, but I was! I totally am truthful! I’d never lie to my friends!

‘You never tell me any of these ’secrets’ why do you feel the need to always tell me if you’re not going to share em?’

Oh that’s right! Cause a lot of the secrets aren’t for Tanichi-chan cause he’s sneaky! Right, cause he can’t be trusted! Aww man! Who was I gunna tell?! I mean you believe me it’s a megas cool secrets right!?

Harunyan totally kissed Kyon-kun, on the lips! I totally saw it nyoro! She hugged him too!

Who could I have told this awesome secrets too? Tanichi-chan can’t be trusted to not keep it a secrets, and Kyon-kun and Harunyan know already!

Koizumi-kun, Nacctochi and Mikuru dunno though! If I can finds em I can tell em all at one place! Together at once!

Where would they be? Oh! The clubroom!

‘Later Tanichi-chan!’

I let go of him fast, and really quick. I race off to the clubroom.

‘And stop calling me Tanichi!! It’s Tani-guchi!’

He called out, really loud, I could hear him, no need to yell. And that’s what I said! I just added chan!

I hadda run quick, and be really fast, I think they only stay in club sometimes cause Harunyan makes trips, lotsa trips, sometimes trips. I could be unlucky today and miss them!

‘Tsuruya-san, is that you?’

Huh me? Yea it’s me! Wait!

‘Yeah!?’

I spin around, quick.

‘Hello nyoro~?’

I look around but don’t really see no one, or anyone. I look around, left and right, even up than down. Down! Down?

‘Tsuruya-san.’

Down? She’s really small, do I know this person? They’re so tiny! Super cute, but like, do I know them?

‘It is me…Ryokou Asakura…’

Really? I had to kneel down but sure enough it was! But she was tiniers!

‘Ryo-o-tan!!’

Opps, tiny! I guess she fell over cause of me and surprising her, spooking her.

‘Gomeni Ryo-o-tan, but you gots really small, what happened?’

Ryo-o-tan looked annoyed but shook her head in the no and negative.

‘Nothing, just…just pick me up and take me to Yuki’s. I’ll explain on the way.’

‘Sure!’

Opps! Spooked her again! AHhaha I picked her up, hahah it’s funny she’s just so tiny now! Well okay! I carried her for a few minutes, but stopped. She looks at me funny, cause I know it’s the reaon I know!

‘I don’t know where it is!’

Hahaha oh well! She’ll have’ta navigate and show me! So I carried Ryo-o-tan home, to Yuki’s home, their home, their place, nyoro. I gotta say, it’s really weird Ryo-o-tan so tiny now, but no matter right? Gotta wait for Nacctochi though cause not me or Ryo-o-tan have the key!

Many, it was getting cold, I hope Nacctochi came soon!


	5. The Favoritism of Itsuki Koizumi

 

Suzumiya-san is quite lucky to find herself in the presence of someone as understanding as Kyon. At first, when I met Kyon, I held the assumption that he was going to be quite the burden. Even without minding his thoughts I could tell he was one who is often extremely pessimistic about situations, but I now believe that’s where his charm is, and where Suzumiya-san’s affection for him lies in.

To be honest I spend most of my time attempting to keep a clam air around Suzumiya-san, well that had been my objective at first, given to me by the Agency, but now I can see Kyon handles such situations far better than someone like me can.

Being an ESPer has its advantages.

I can easily read others intentions before they themselves know it, but there lies a flaw in this. With those like Kyon and Suzumiya-san, it seems I am quite unable to keep a step ahead of them. Their thought patterns are vastly different, and to be truthful, I can’t read Kyon very well, if at all. There’s something about him, something that occurred that is keeping me from being able to read him. It is a strange occurrence indeed.

I suppose the explanation of what took place about a week ago is necessary, seeing as we are currently suffering from very, unforeseen, and frankly quite disturbing, events.

I was very concerned by a few odd events happening around town, so I had gone to locate the Data Entity known as Nagato Yuki, who has decided upon assisting us in the events that seem to surround Suzumiya-san. With Nagato-san in toe I quickly made my way on finding Asahina-san, but she wasn’t in her usual location after classes ended. After questioning, well reading, a few students, I discovered Tsuruya-san has ‘kidnapped’ Asahina-san.

Is Tsuruya-san so perceptive? Did she already know of the strange events? Whatever had been the case: I was able to locate the pair hiding off in a corner. I was easily able to locate Asahina-san’s thoughts as she was frantically confused between calling for help or just staying still. 

‘Mikuru.’

I heard Nagato-san speak. She had stopped walking and turned to face the corner in which Tsuruya-san was holding poor Asahina-san captive. I am curious as to when Nagato-sand has gotten so close to Asahina-san, but that didn’t matter.

‘Heya!’

She waved energetically. I couldn’t help but smile. It was so painful to read Tsuruya-san. To think any human is capable if such cognitive patterns. She is something that is beyond genius. I tried to keep her thoughts back as much as I could.

‘Hello Tsuruya-san, do you think we can borrow Asahina-san for a moment?’

It’s a struggle to speak. It seems Tsuruya-san was deliberating the option, I could feel the throbbing in the back of my head at this point.

‘It’s no problem!’

She finally replied, pushing Asahina-san toward us. Nagato-san nods to Tsuruya-san; I can only assume at this point what they were confirming. Tsuruya-san waved us off.

‘Have you noticed anything strange lately?’

I asked the two as soon as we were far enough from Tsuruya-san. My head was quite relieved for the bit of silence. Asahina-san tried her best not to over think when she was around me. I am thankful for her kin d heart. I can suppose because of Nagato-san’s decent I am little affected by her thought process, though it makes it that much harder communicating with her. Kyon seems to be the most adapt of any of us when it comes to speaking to Nagato-san. 

‘Data discrepancy stands at an unforeseen curve,’

Nagato-san clearly responded. So our information matched.

‘I need to check out a few things before club if this is the case.’

I stated. Suddenly Asahina-san became flustered; I smiled, trying to hold back her thoughts.

‘I-I’m sorry Koizumi-kun! I need to get to club early!’

I understood and bowed a farewell. Asahina-san bowed as well and raced back. I looked to Nagato-san who still stood by me.

‘Computer.’

She said. I thought for a moment. It was Monday. I nodded to her.

‘Than perhaps you can find some information while you are at it, seeing as computers are quite handy for that.’

She gave a nod to my suggestion and walked off. The way she walked still was quite fascinating. Neither a step nor a sound could be heard from her, and it was somewhat funny to see Kyon bothered by this, even though he himself was quite aware of her true nature.

I spent a short amount of time looking up a few current events in the library. It seems the occurrence of ‘unexplained disappearances’ has risen to a frightening number. I am quite sure Suzumiya-san was aware of these things, she was always aware of such things.

I had to be quick to make it to club. If it was indeed Monday: Kyon would be late. The task of keeping Suzumiya-san placid was up to me until he arrived.

Arriving at the club door I gave a knock.

‘Come in.’

Came Asahina-san’s voice.

‘Hello.’

I said with a smile. Asahina-san was panicking; I could hear it from outside.

‘How are you today Asahina-san?’

I asked, sitting down. She knew when I asked that I could hear her mind racing. I relaxed when I felt her clam herself a bit.

‘I am doing well, how is everything?’

I suppose you could call this out code. We needed a way to communicate safely. If Suzumiya-san suspected anything it could indeed lead to dangerous situations.

‘Actually things seem to be a bit off. I was hoping Nagato-san was here so I could confirm some information, but it seems she is absent.’

She knew I could hear Suzumiya-san now as I have shifted the conversation to something well known by our group.

‘Oh no! Nagato is probably at the Computer Society room today, it is Monday.’

She replied knowingly , but it seems she did not know the reason why Nagato-san only picked those days to be ‘absent’, to be honest neither did I. I blinked, noticing something drift into Asahina-san’s mind.

‘Koizumi…have you noticed any strange behavior from Suzumiya-san?’

Now that she mentioned it…

After Asahina-san poured me some tea I took a moment to sip. The room was filled with the aroma of the tea, it had been quite nice. I hadn’t a chance to confirm her question before Suzumiya-san nearly kicked the door down. She was very upset.

I was surprised to hear Kyon was the culprit behind this state of her mood.

That night I was surprised I had an easy work load. There was only a small closed space and a single Shinjin that seemed to be less destructive than usual, in fact it seemed just to be mulling away as it pushed past buildings, how odd it was.

Today I have decided to ask Kyon personally about the situation, seeing as I could not read him properly, but where was he?

It was nearly time for club and I have not seen either Suzumiya-san or him. Nor have I seen Asahina-san or Nagato-san. Something was off, because I could not hear Suzumiya-san.

Normally I could hear her from quite a distance, thought it sounds rather insulting now that I think about it carefully. I am growing nervous about the situation…

Was she alright?

Was Kyon alright?

What was going on?


	6. The Favoritism of Suzumiya Haruhi:  The Kyon Factor

 

It’s interesting how Kyon gets agitated when I do stuff like this. Most of the time I think Kyon is a normal guy, but a normal guy would take advantage of this situation, okay maybe a nice guy wouldn’t, but at the very least: kiss back!

It’s like he’s not interested in me. I mean it’s not that I really care all that much, but Kyon is so fascinating. Am I so normal that he is just tolerating my advances until someone better comes along?

For what it’s worth he’s the only one that does seem tolerate me.

Not in that sense I mean I know the other Brigade members look up to their Chief, but looking up to someone with respect and actually being engrossed by them are two different things.

For a long time he’s always been interested in the things I did.

It wasn’t just some false curiosity either, so he could have a date with me. He had never once tried to ask. At first I was adamant about no humans, and did my best to deter his attempts, but it was like that didn’t matter, like all he wanted to do was talk to me about the paranormal.

My resolve weakened a bit, I mean after all I’m human myself, and there was something about Kyon that was so…familiar. He said we never met before, but I was determined to find out, at least I was, until he gave me the idea for Club and I grew distracted.

Kyon was interesting…

Yet at the same time he seemed completely uninterested in me. I was a little taken back by this. I was hoping maybe one of us would remember why he was so familiar to me, but it had quickly become secondary objective. I wanted Kyon to show some curiosity for me too! I was the one creating the activities, and yet he was always so… bored. I sometimes get frustrated trying to make sure he was having as much fun as me, but it was like he never had enough proof.

It had only been a dream, but I had to try. It was really all that I had to go on. Not too long ago, I had a dream that he kissed me and had told me he liked my ponytail. I was frustrated to find out it had been a dream. I believed his words, and hoped with all my heart maybe it wasn’t a dream…

He does seem to be more attentive when I wear a ponytail. He seems to listen more deeply when I speak and watches me more than Mikuru-chan during club when I wear it. I had finally found something he was interested in! I was happy at first, but still felt a bit unsatisfied.

I know I had Nagato-chan, Mikuru-chan and Itsuki-kun, but Kyon was the only one that seemed genuinely interested in the club.

I really hate being such a hypocrite, but I really didn’t expect to totally find myself interested in him. He seems so normal but he doesn’t talk about me like everyone else (I think I mean I don’t care anyway but it’s so annoying to have people whisper about you when they can just ask). He doesn’t show any disinterested in Aliens, ESPers, Time Travelers or Sliders, yet at the same time he seems to have a pessimistic view on things.

I decided to try and get something out of him, so I walked with him that day. He didn’t say anything, and I couldn’t say anything. I wasn’t going to be a coward about it anymore! So, I kissed his cheek and ran in my house before he could react. My heart never raced so fast. The next day he acted like nothing…

I was not happy, so I decided to try again, and made him come on my observations on school grounds.

I was surprised he actually helped me look. 

He would examine other spots near me while I searched. I was impressed he tried…but it seemed my attempts at making him an active member weren’t enough. I mean Itsuki-kun and Mikuru-chan did a lot of club activities with me, though Nagato-san not so much. 

Kyon talked to Nagato-san a lot…

Maybe he was more interested in her? She was more willing to do things when he asked, and he stood up for her when she wanted to go to the Computer Club.

I know he thought Mikuru-chan was cute. I man she was small, cute, and had big breasts, who wouldn’t enjoy that?

Maybe I was ordinary, but AUGH! I had to try! Stupid Kyon!

With him the rounds had become easier so I decided to take him sky gazing at the hill for lunch a little more than a week ago.

He really seemed to be concentrating, and it was probably my fault his concentration broke. I kept glancing at him. I couldn’t help but wonder what a kiss on the lips would be like. I mean the kiss I gave him on the cheek was great as it was, but that dream had me wanting to kiss his lips.

Ugh! Curse these human hormones!! I wonder if Aliens suffer from these sort of ailments?

Now I was curious and I can never stave it off! I spent weeks trying to think up a way to get his attention, but ended up falling into my own curiosity, completely forgetting my first objective, and disregarding my second.

I launched myself at him and kissed him square on the lips.

I had already planned ahead. If he rejected me I’d probably punch him, and cry later. If he accepted I would immediately give him a penalty for waiting for so long to admit it!

The Chief shouldn’t have to make the first move!

He apparently didn’t see my plan; I had honestly thought Kyon was smarter than that. He’s always really intuitive, and would manage to see through most of my plans, but not this one.

Maybe he really wasn’t interested…

‘Hmm.’

I had heard people have taste, especially when kissed, but only by a lover. It was still a really amazing experience. I felt kind of happy. He didn’t pull back, but he didn’t push in. He simply tolerates the act.

I sat on his chest deliberating what I should do next, but I heard the bell. I guess I’ll have to decide something later. How irritating. Not concise information for today.

‘Well that’s it for patrol today. I’ll have to find some new places to look since we got through everywhere so quickly! I won’t let you get off with an easy patrol!’

I said and ran off as fast as I could. I didn’t want to wait until he processed the fact that I was sitting on his chest. I miscalculated that factor and was just too embarrassed. Stupid Kyon…

I didn’t think it would hurt. Finally I found someone who isn’t boring, and understands. There had been only one other person who seemed to understand I was looking for something.

I decided to work on shaping Kyon to become second-in-command of the Brigade. I mean Itsuki-kun was a good second, and always willing, but he seemed more interested in keeping me happy than doing activities.

I even suspected Mikuru-chan even caught on because I was playing with her more when Kyon came into the room. She was a great mascot and did her job at distracting members from their problems, but I think I would use her too much sometimes and she knew…

I was furious that day. Kyon was going to ba late to club again. Why was he always late Monday and Thursday? Was he with Nagato-san when she was in the Computer Club?! Argh!

Okay, maybe I jumped to conclusions that time, cause if Nagato-san was following me into club it couldn’t be the reason… Maybe it was someone else? Arugh! I’ll kill him!

I opened the club door with more force than I had intended and ended up sulking at the computer. It was just something I couldn’t understand! Kyon was normal right? A human? Humans knew about kissing and what it means to be kissed! Right?

If he’s holding out on me…

‘Kyon is so stupid sometimes!’

I couldn’t help but yell out.

‘Fustrating!’

I didn’t know what to do. I really was out of ideas, until Nagato-san spoke up.

‘Initiation of biological action could be introduced by Suzumiya in the stead of Kyon.

Did Nagato-san actually…I wasn’t the only one shocked, because silence quickly engulfed the clubroom.

Initiation? That’s a great idea! Why did he have to initiate it? I wanted it! This was great! I had to get planning on things now!

‘Tell Kyon no activities today! Dismissed!’

I had to get out before Kyon came. He would have suspected I was up to something. There was no way I’d let him find out.

It had been just a week and out interaction had increased. He’d seemed to have become tolerant (I wasn’t happy about it) of my dragging him off during lunch and he would simply stand and follow me out of the room without prompting. 

Darn it Kyon how am I going to initiate things if you get used to my actions!?

Even though I had added a few more spots to search for mysterious occurrences and paranormal events we still would have a bit extra time after. I decided to use this extra time to further my main objective.

I would kiss him.

It was interesting how it was the one thing he didn’t get used to, and for that I was thankful.

A week later I wasn’t feeling well. I was totally stressed from trying to plan our next activity.

Well I had learned that Aokighara forest is haunted, but because of the creepy stuff that happens that makes it haunted (it really gets me a bit sick thinking about it) it’s hard to get access there without supervision from the school and apparently it will be a lot of work to plan a camping trip there so I had a lot to do.

I walked into class feeling really sick and tired. I laid my head on my desk, and bumped my head pretty hard. That just made my headache worse.

‘Are you alright?’

I had heard Kyon ask. Maybe…

Ugh I couldn’t lift my head to speak, but I had to, this was the only chance I had. Man the gods had an ironic way of working things out. He only minded me when I was not feeling well? I gotta get sick more often!

I lifted my head as much as I could. I really did feel bad, worse than I had thought.

‘I feel sick.’

Was all I could say.

‘I’m taking Suzumiya-san to the nurse, she’s ill.’

I heard Kyon say not too long after. I tried my best to stand and he helped me out of class. He didn’t seem to want to get to close, maybe he only felt obligated to care?

We walked to the nurse’s office and he walked me inside. She didn’t seem to be there, but whatever, I didn’t want to deal with her anyway.

Kyon didn’t appear to be paying any attention. I glanced back at him a moment, but he caught me! I could curse my stupidity right now, but he helped me under the sheets.

I was a starting to feel hopeful.

I heard him walking away.

‘Kyon…’

My voice tried to give out on me. I turned, pulling the sheets over my face, just barely peering at him. I could feel that my face was heating from the embarrassment of my breaking voice. Stupid cold or whatever this is!

He paused in step. Had he heard me?

‘Kyon.’

I said a bit louder and clearer this time. He turned to look at me. Why did he always just stand and stare off sometimes? Was he finding excuses in his head to ignore me? Get away from me? Ugh! No, no! I had to calm myself down. Nagato-san was right, if I wanted this I had to take it. I slowly say up.

‘You shouldn’t get up if you aren’t feeling well.’

He said. Darn it Kyon! I didn’t wear this ponytail for nothing today! I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. Why was he always so stubborn!? I jabbed my finger against the spot next to me.

‘Will you sit down?!’

My patience was wearing thin with him. He would let me know! Stupid Kyon if you’re teasing me…

He started to stare off again. What the heck is going through his mind? Maybe he’s an ESPer and is really inspecting my thoughts? How embarrassing! The room just got hotter, but I wouldn’t let him play mind tricks on me…

Jerk!

I kissed him, harder than usual, so he could finally take a hint!

‘You should lie down.’

Darn it Kyon! Why are you so weird?! Why do I find it appealing too?! Oh haha, right I don’t like normal guys, well I didn’t want a normal guy…no I don’t want a human, but this is completely destroying my totally stonewalled resolve!

I’ll show you, Suzumiya Haruhi is more interesting than you think!! I had slipped my hand under his shirt. I was glad he was always too sloppy to tuck it in. I groped at his chest. For a guy he had really nice skin…

I was getting a bit flustered; at least I was until the Nurse walked in on us. She stared at us. She’s never seen two people kissing. So what if I was on top of Kyon, it was well within my rights!

Great, I felt Kyon stiffen, indicating the failure of my actions. My frustration seemed to grow.

We were in trouble. Apparently there was some rule that you couldn’t kiss your boyfriend in school.

No! he…is he my boyfriend? I am really starting to hate this. I liked that place from my dream. It was just me Kyon and the aliens…at least in there he kissed me and spoke to me like he liked me.

We were going to be late to club too.

We had to sit outside of the principal’s office most of the afternoon. When he finally called in, he said Kyon was being expelled for his actions.

Wait his actions?! No! I initiated it!

He said Kyon was a delinquent because he never did his homework and had bad grades and often romanticized with girls from first year classes, they even said he had a girlfriend from the second year classes.

No, he wasn’t like that! Was, was he? No right? Kyon tried to fight back too but they didn’t listen. They sent Kyon home without another argument. After a week of expulsion they said they were going to figure out what to do with him.

A week?

Why did I get off?

Just because I had good grades? And was never late to classes and was attentive to my duties as Chief? What… I was anything but a good student!

I hated this school! 

I had only come here because it had paranormal stuff!

I only came here to meet people that were Time Travelers, ESPers, Aliens, Sliders!

I came here to find someone like Kyon!

My headache was getting worse.

I think I’m bla..ckin..g..out……


	7. The Favoritism of Suzumiya Haruhi: The Haruhi Factor

 

Things have a bad habit of getting worse before becoming better. Looking around I have to say though, A LOT worse. I can’t even really piece everything together myself.

My head was really sent for a loop. I had been expelled for kissing Suzumiya. They had called me a delinquent and said I was fraternizing with other girls. Who do I look like Taniguchi? 

The only reason anyone ever says I’m interested in weird girls is all because of Kunikida’s! Mind you usually it is Taniguhi’s fault such misinterpretations occur because of his useless gossip, but it was actually Kunikida’s fault this time. If I ever get back I’ll have to remember to get him back for that.

Way back during cram school I had become friends with a girl named Sasaki. To be honest she is a lot like Suzumiya in a lot of ways but at the same time they’re completely different.

Even I notice that when Sasaki is around Suzumiya becomes more irritable than usual. It kind of hurt to see her face when the principal said that I was fraternizing with other girls. She looked like she believed it, but Suzumiya is the type to get jealous.

I am still trying to understand this relationship we have.

She has never admitted anything close to a relationship in _that_ sense. I knew since the beginning of the semester. She truly believes love is an illness. I don’t think that’s what they meant by Lovesickness but this is Suzumiya we’re talking about.

I won’t even begin to try and explain what my parents said to me. I couldn’t handle the sound of my mother crying like that. In an instant I had become the black sheep of my family. I could only take solace (if you can call it comfort) that my little sister believed I wasn’t bad and was a good big brother. Well it does make me feel a little better I had someone on my side.

‘Here, Shamisen can keep you company!’

She said having thrusted the cat into my arms. Shamisen turned to look at me and purred. More often than not Shamisen was the object of my little sister’s attention (I called it torture but to be honest it was one in the same). He often kept me company at night as I would soundlessly sink into a state of rest, and greet me in the morning when I begrudgingly got ready for that long trek up the hill to my school.

My father told me he would fight this grievance with the school. I had explained to him the only girls I knew were the members of my club. I mean I stay afterschool every day; it isn’t hard to believe I have a club activity. 

At least dad was on my side.

I hadn’t even bothered with doing homework, I mean, expelled right? I took a bath and got dressed in something casual. Shamisen was on the floor of my room watching me pace around. Why was I pacing? It was simple, I was worried.

Now you would think I’d be worried about the fact that I might get kicked out of school for something so ridiculous, or that I will be disowned by my family for my transgression.

Nope.

‘I’m worried about Suzumiya…’

I looked down at Shamisen, voicing my concern. She looked really upset when I left. I couldn’t help but think she would do something…insane, and thinking back I really wish I was right.

She didn’t.

She simply sat there, staring at me with a hurt expression. Why did it bother me so much? Well mostly because I had never seen Suzumiya look like that. It was creepy and disconcerting at the same time.

So after bathing I lay on my bed, and stared up at my ceiling. I could feel a familiar weight climb itself on my chest. I glanced over to spy Shamisen had made himself comfortable. His calico face stared into my bored one.

‘So what now?’

I asked him and took a deep breath. 

‘Go to club.’

Shamisen replied. I sighed and rubbed my hand on my face. He was right I couldn’t just lie there all night, plus I was more than certain Suzumiya would be mad if I didn’t come to club.

‘Penalty! There’s no excuse for not coming to club!’

I could imagine her saying. I gave him a nod and slowly sat up. He quickly stood and jumped from my stomach to a free spot on my bed. I had too many things on my bed.

I really wanted to get rid of a lot of this stuff, but I couldn’t find the heart to do it. Sitting just at the edge of my bed was the DVD cover of the Adventures of Asahina Mikuru. I hadn’t wanted it but I couldn’t refuse Suzumiya.

‘Just take it! Consider it your reward for working so hard for the sake of the Brigade!’

Always the sake of the Brigade huh? I glanced around and also noticed a few copies of the CD from the school festival when Suzumiya and Nagato stood in for the members of ENOZ. She had been so happy having done something for others for a change.

She said we would work on our band next semester, but now I wonder if that day will ever come.

Well there wasn’t any time to worry about it. Club would start soon and I really wasn’t in the mood for getting any penalties today. I made my way downstairs only to be caught by my mother. She was still pretty upset at me and said I couldn’t go out.

Was I seriously that desperate? Now that I think about it, it’s pretty hard not having club activities. Habit can be such a powerful mechanism. I couldn’t sit still knowing that the others were in club doing things. I’ve spent every day since the SOS Brigade started: with everyone.

My dad insisted I’d be allowed to go, but I had to take my sister with me to keep an eye on me, that way mom would be assured I went to club and not somewhere else.

Thanks mom for the vote of confidence. Not all teenage boys want to be delinquents and fraternize.

‘Let’s go Kyon!’

My sister announced. I much preferred that she didn’t call me that…who started that anyway? Oh right, my aunt, but it is her fault for spreading it. Why?!

You know what, I don’t care anymore! Fine, I’m Kyon! Nice to meet you! My name seems to have no relevance what-so-ever, please feel free to call me by that stupid nickname.

Well it wasn’t long before the two of us were on our way to school. I had to be careful not to get caught by any of the teachers because apparently it has spread about that I wasn’t allowed on school grounds or I might vandalize it.

On the way I ran into Taniguchi. He seemed annoyed, was he dumped?

‘No Tsuruya was being weird again.’

He said. I raised a brow at that redundant piece of information. He sighed and shook his head.

‘It doesn’t matter anyway. Where are you heading at this time?’

He asked patting my sister’s head, engorging her ego with ideas of her being cute and super lucky to have a better personality than me. I’m right here Taniguchi…

‘Why wouldn’t I be here? I have club.’

It was an obvious note. He shook his head at me.

‘No way man, you were expelled today. They’re on the lookout for you, seeing as you hang out with Suzumiya. You might have a habit of vandalizing school property like her.

I wasn’t going to even dignify that with an answer. Wait how did Taniguchi find out? Of all people…

‘How could you break a women’s heart like that Kyon?’

I don’t want to hear that coming from you! I said that out loud so he could hear me.

‘What do you mean by that man? I wouldn’t break a woman’s heart, it doesn’t count when you do it unwittingly!’

……I have no words for that comment.

‘Whatever. What happened?’

It couldn’t have been worse than my day so far.

‘Suzumiya was crying.’

Okay.

I was wrong. 

It’s **much** worse than whatever I had previously suspected to be the possible result of the day’s end. Koizumi is going to be mad.

Not that that mattered now though right?

So I let Taniguchi go. He said he wanted to go find Tsuruya-san and talk to her about something. You’re only wasting your time Taniguchi. You won’t be able to understand her, let alone get a date out of her! Why would he even be interested in Tsuruya-san anyway? 

‘Did Kyon make Haruhi-nee-chan cry?’

Ugh. I was starting to feel worse about the situation, but it wasn’t my fault! It was, as Suzumiya says, those stupid teachers!

‘Of course not! She’s mad at the teachers for expelling me!’

I replied, but I still couldn’t help but feel that it _was_ partially my fault. Why?

Well I made my way to the club room.

‘Konbawa!’

My sister cheered as she stepped into the room. I saw Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina-san all sitting at the table. Asahina-san immediately perked up upon my sister’s entrance. What had them all so upset. Koizumi didn’t have a smile on his face, but a very sour glare, which ended up being directed at me.

‘Where’s Suzumiya?’

I asked somewhat reluctantly, considering the air in the room. Koizumi stood. He left the room, brushing right past me as if I didn’t exist. It’s getting worse. Koizumi only got mad like that when I did something to really upset Suzumiya. I looked to Asahina-san. My sister had made herself comfortable on her lap.

I should note at this point Asahina-san wasn’t even in her maid outfit. She was still in her school uniform. 

It was getting worse and worse by the second.

Nagato looked up from her book. She had this look in her eyes that concerned me. She looked almost guilty about something.

‘Nagato?’

I knew she had an idea of what was going on, more so than everyone else.

‘An unforeseen disruption in the exchange of data has caused Suzumiya to emotionally deteriorate.’

She responded. I really wish I could understand her better.

‘Suzumiya-san is really upset about what happened. She blames herself.’

Asahina-san said, helping me clarify Nagato’s rather expansive vocabulary. That much I have already figured out.

‘Well I know that, but where is she?!’

I sounded a little desperate, but then again, I was. Nagato turned her head to face out the window. I ran over and looked out, being careful not to trip over the computer.

In the distance I saw Suzumiya on the hill. The hill we had first…

I didn’t really have time to think about that.

‘Watch my little sister! I’ll go talk to her!’

I said running out of the room

‘Be careful Kyon!’

I heard Asahina-san call out. Thank you Asahina-san, always so concerned for my safety!

Thinking back on it I didn’t know what I had been thinking. If she was still crying and I caught her there was no telling what would happen. In the state she was in, there was the chance that maybe she would…

Well all things considering I was comforted by what she told me.

I ran up to the hill. She was no longer crying, but her eyes were puffy and red, clear evidence she didn’t even bother to hide as she stared at me with what looked like a mix between anger and relief.

At this point I wouldn’t have minded all that much being yelled at, or even penalized. I felt uncomfortable seeing Suzumiya this way.

She cried out my name. My name…she used it.

I don’t recall much after she leapt at me with a tight hug as I slowly slipped out of consciousness soon after feeling my back hit the grass, again!

All of that didn’t seem to matter right now I guess.

Here I in what I could only assume was warm patch of grass atop the very hill I had passed out on. The skies were a deep, lifeless grey color. Streetlights illuminated the empty roads of the city that was once bustling with people.

Was this really how it was going to be? I mean I wasn’t complaining, but it did seem a bit anticlimactic. All this work keeping her from doing just this, yet here we sat, and to be honest I felt content.

There were no prying eyes. No one telling me I had to do this for the sake of others, no one calling me a delinquent, no one belittling my strange taste in companions.

Should I feel bad about not caring anymore?

It happened again picked me to stay.

I couldn’t help the sigh that escaped my chest. My head rested upon the top of hers, seeing as she was quite comfortable curled in my lap, her back flush against my chest. 

‘Ne.’

I glanced down to her. Her amber eyes were looking at me with anticipation. Alone huh? Is this why you were so frustrated? You’re a complicated person Suzumiya. I know the others aren’t gone…

It isn’t as if you hated them. I’m sure, well more than hope, things will be normal again. Though at this place, and perhaps space of time, normal is something Suzumiya no longer wanted.

She’ll eventually miss the Brigade, so I’m really not all that worried. 

She was still looking up at me. I gave a noticeable shrug and leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. I felt her lean up toward the kiss, apparently having satisfied her search.

‘Just for a little while.’

I said when our lips parted.

Just for a little while Suzumiya. You couldn’t stay here forever. You couldn’t run away from your frustrations forever, but I’ll keep you company for as long as you do.

‘My wish came true sooner than I thought.’

I heard her whisper as her back pressed itself against my chest once again. She shifted, getting herself comfortable in my lap.

I wondered which wish it was that came true.

‘Good.’

I said as I brushed at her short hair with my free hand, as the other seemed to be locked in her ever tightening grip. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail.

In the distance Shinjin wandered around the closed space. Their blue, glowing figures were easily seen in the distance as the sauntered about aimlessly.

So I was really stuck here until she felt better huh? Well I didn’t mind having her for company, at least when she was being this quiet and content.

I didn’t know what was going through her mind right now, but I could only hope she wouldn’t destroy everything we both worked so hard to get.

‘Just a little while.’

I reminded her.

‘Yeah, yeah.’

She responded, chuckling out a bit. I rolled my eyes. 

She shuffled in my lap and stood to her feet. She was careful to brush down her skirt. She kept her hands there and I glanced up, only to see her glaring down at me with her infamous stare.

‘Hentai…’

Was she teasing me? Her smile reassured me of that fact.

‘Let’s go for a walk! I wanna see how close to the aliens I can get!’

She exclaimed.

‘Last time they almost killed us!’

I responded, only half thinking. She stopped and turned to face me as I stood. 

What? What had I said to…

She didn’t know that was real!

‘What did you say?’

What did I say?! How could I have been so careless? This moment of peace is what made me so stupid! I took a step back but I felt a hand on my sleeve. I look to Suzumiya. Her amber eyes were boring into my very soul.

Stupid!

How could I have let that slip! I looked to her.

She was attempting to process what I had said; apparently she was trying to make sense of it.

‘You…we were here before?’

I could hear the confusion in her voice, but at the same time I could hear the hopefulness of her question.

I couldn’t tell her!

But she already knew!

Right?

‘Please, tell me.’

Why did my heart thump when she said that? I don’t think I could say no to her, or even lie to her about what was going on. The cat was already out of the bag so to speak.

‘I…thought it was a dream the first time.’

I said, being very careful of the words I chose. She stared at me, deliberating every word that left my mouth.

‘So did I.’

She responded. I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling dry. She turned to face the Shinjin. I saw her head rise and stare off. I could only imagine what look she had in her eyes. Well I only had to imagine for a short amount of time seeing as she turned around.

Her eyes were full of excitement and her mouth open, pulling in a deep breath.

‘This is it! The proof!’

With no other word as to what she meant she raced off down the hill, dragging me with her. 

Why did I expect anything less from her?

I was almost led to believe she would nullify existence had she ever found out. Suzumiya was a logical being right? Well if something happened twice, and two figures propose their experience with it, it has to have some tangible, if not slight, proof of possibility right?

Well right or wrong I was about to find out.

Sorry Koizumi, Asahina-san, Nagato. I don’t seem to have the heart to discourage her right now, especially after I made her cry.

That’s right I made Suzumiya Haruhi cry, and I actually felt bad about it. I wasn’t going to ruin this for her.

I already told her: just for a while.

She could be reasonable sometimes, right?

I hoped so.


	8. The Favoritism of Asakura Ryoko

 

Things have become very complicated in the past few weeks. My fellow Data Entity: Nagato Yuki took it upon herself to scatter and destroy my data particles. I am quite thankful for inefficiency; after all she is quite a low level Interface!

I managed to reconstitute my data, but to my distaste there was not enough.

To say the least my size was compromised.

I had begrudgingly sought to pay Nagato Yuki back for her interference in the situation, but seeing as the circumstances have changed, I am interested in seeing the path that has inevitably become due to my failed paramount.

I have been trapped! Trapped I tell you! For nearly a week in the home of Nagato Yuki! 

Little am I complaining to the degree of inadequate matter in her home, far be it from that, Nagato Yuki does have the essential items necessary for rest and refueling. I am complaining about having been forced to exist by Nagato Yuki in such a meager space.

Nevermind the fact that my data is incomplete and I lack the previous sophistication of my height which I had taken for granted; I failed to consider Human space is not meant for such small, intelligence beings such as my current self.

Living with Nagato Yuki for two weeks has become the bane of my re-existence. What happens behind the sealed parameters of her enclosure stay there!

I will never sing Karaoke again!

I admit it was a silent revenge from my former comrade.

Trapping me in her home and subjecting me to various tortures which reinforced the fact of my limited height!

Thusly tossed aside, with my partial restoration of data I have also lost sight to the original basis as to why my objectives included the murder of the human simply known as Kyon. 

My ability to compile data too was severely limited due to my size. Dare I say I have become as useless as a human in this case.

The week prior to current events I found myself picking up stray data that would occasionally slip from Nagato Yuki while she was at temporary rest.

Because of her low level she has the need to rest and compile data from the day for at least two hours of the night. Curse this small stature! It too needs to rest more often!

I had been considering all of my options but each time I had attempted escaping Nagato Yuki’s home I was met with an obstacle. (Why is that one cat always just outside of the front gates? Did she put it there?)

I finally gave up. Honestly I didn’t know why I was trying to escape anymore. Nagato Yuki, though my enemy, was caring for me. She fed me, compiled clothing that would fit my less than normal size, and she allowed me to bed in her home.

Well I once I had become comfortable in her home her strays of data continued to fall during her rest. After some time of compiling the stray data I realized something strangely inconsistent. 

Why was there always incomplete data when it involved Kyon?

It is understandable an individual such as Suzumiya-san would have partial even distorted data, but Kyon was human. I wasn’t able to think on it very long before my small body grew exhausted and collapsed.

The next morning I had found myself alone. It seems Nagato Yuki has gone to school. I sleepily marched toward the living room to find she had left me breakfast.

I can say with assuredness that Nagato Yuki has gained a bit of social interfacing. Maybe it was because of Kyon? It made me a little proud but somewhere in the back of my mind it made me want to kill him more. I wonder if that is a socially natural reaction among humans? I hope not.

After eating my fill a stray of data crossed my mind.

Would killing Kyon adjust the distortion in his data?

After thinking on that for some time I grew distracted by the television. I stared at the program for a while, as I thought deeply on the matter. 

Kyon cannot manipulate data. 

I no longer could manipulate such large piles of data anymore either.

Nagato…she can’t either.

Her Time Traveler friend can’t.

But Suzumiya can!

Was she the one manipulating the data around Kyon?

Ignoring the itching feeling in the back of my head that demanded I simply murder Kyon and end this I braved my way outside. 

There at the gate I was again confronted by that white cat. 

I had brought my trusty umbrella with me hoping perhaps I could defend myself from being eaten with a good swing, but the way it sated at me hungrily…

Okay so I wasn’t as brave as I needed to be but in such a situation what would you do when facing permanent deletion in the face? I threw the umbrella at the cat and ran!

The cat was hot on my tail and I had no savior in sight!!

At least until I spotted a crack in the walls that lined the streets. Diving in I balled up to protect my vital parts from being scratched up by the malicious white paw that dug into the hole.

It would be another three hours until hat fiend gave up.

I was safe, for now. I hurriedly made my way toward the school to find Nagato Yuki.

I raced as fast as my legs could handle, but there was a sudden explosion of data. My body froze with fear and shook with the insane amount of data that rained overhead.

That was…

I had to get back to the apartment fast, but after spending most of the afternoon getting here I was exhausted.

‘Hello Tsuruya-san, do you think we could borrow Asahina-san for a moment?’

Now there was a familiar voice. Peering over to the side I could see it was that creepy ESPer! Why was he always smiling like that? 

I looked around and saw Nagato, Asahina and Tsuruya as well. Why the heck does so much excess data float around Tsuruya?

It didn’t occur to me to call out to Nagato as I was preoccupied analyzing some of Tsuruya’s data. No! My only chance, wait Nagato! My tiny voice barely left the ground as she was already far away.

‘Hey Tsuruya-san, have you seen Kyon?’

Great it was Taniguchi. Why was he looking for Kyon? It was far to late in the day and Taniguchi was often already home by this time.

‘Tanichi-chan!’

Ugh! I had to put my hands over my ears. Tsuruya’s voice at this stature was like a megaphone. I had to run back lest be squished between Taniguchi and Tsuruya as she stepped toward him, forcing Taniguchi to jump back in surprise at her vigorous greeting. 

What was all this data?

It wasn’t the excess data swirling around Tsuruya, and that data that passed by moments ago was already settled at the apartment. Something was moving toward the school.

I had to get back to the apartment fast! If that passing data was who I think it was…

‘Tsuruya-san, is that you?!’

I haven’t seen Tsuruya in a while, so I tried to act ignorantly delightful. 

‘Yeah!’

She replied. I’m down here…

‘Hello nyoro~?’

Frustrating…

‘Tsuruya-san.’

I called again in exasperation.

‘It’s me! Ryouko Asakura!’

I jumped up waving my arms frantically, but I was still so exhausted.

‘Ryo-o-tan!!’

I rolled back from the overwhelming explosion of her voice.

‘Gemeni Ryo-o-tan, but you gots really small, what happened?’

I was careful to sit up. Her speech was still difficult to decipher, but I had to get my priorities straight right now before I find the need to murder her too for process other than deletion.

‘Nothing, just…just pick me up and take me to Yuki’s. I’ll explain on the way.’

I had to behave familiarly with Nagato, lest she suspects something. For having so much excess data Tsuruya was exceptionally perceptive.

‘Sure!’

She replied, knocking me back, again!

She started laughing, apparently humored by my unfortunate predicament. Clearly she held no minding in the fact that I was now a walking doll. She started running, in the wrong direction. She finally stopped, my face clearly marked with annoyance.

‘I don’t know where it is!’

I pushed the urge to murder Tsuruya to the back of my thoughts as she picked me up. I pointed her in the correct direction. We raced back to the apartment. Normally Tsuruya would stay afterschool to keep an eye on Asahina, but I suppose if Nagato and the ESPer were watching her she was content with leaving her for the short process of walking me back.

It had been faster returning than proceeding to the school, but I suppose that was due to the fact that I was small…

To my dreadful luck I had forgotten to take the key with me. Both of us were forced to sit there and await Nagatos’s return.

My annoyance, though growing, kept me distracted from the dire situation that hovered over the school. This is the largest discrepancy of data since the incident three years ago.

Had this been the motive of my objective? I was sent to kill Kyon to prevent this? If so than I had failed.

My failure has caused the activation of Auto-Evolution.


	9. The Favoritism of Taniguchi

 

Man I can’t believe Kyon didn’t listen to my advice. That girl is making him weirder and weirder every day. I mean I don’t know Kyon as well as Kunikida. Kunikida says Kyon was always like that but I gotta say I have my doubts. No one can be that weird.

She’s been dragging him around more than usual; I mean he doesn’t even eat lunch with us anymore! What else can I think about that?! I am not jealous or anything, Suzumiya’s a weird one I tell you and truth be told even though she’s an A, there’s a reason she isn’t an AA+.

Kyon started acting funny maybe a week ago. I gotta say I was shocked when I heard he had been fraternizing with upperclassmen, I knew it!!

Wait, Nagato isn’t an upperclassman.

What the heck is going on? Now that I think about it the only girls in the upperclasses he spends his time with are Asahina-san, but that’s only during club. I know he doesn’t have a relationship with her, I mean the way Tsuruya-san hovers over Asahina-san like a mother hawk I don’t think anyone can get close to her.

I mean Kyon can’t even get near any other girls without being attacked by Suzumiya-san. She said that Sasaki was trying to destroy the Brigade from the inside out and she wouldn’t allow it.

I remember Sasaki-san had come up not too long ago. Oh man I didn’t think Kyon would ever recover from being dragged off so brutally, he doesn’t know how lucky he is haha.

So yeah I found it really suspicious that Kyon would be expelled. I mean with Suzumiya keeping him busy when would he have time for any of that kinda socializing? Also they said something about Kyon always being tardy. I’ve never seen Kyon tardy in the entire school. Sure sometimes he barely makes it just before the bell, but Kyon, tardy? It makes no sense.

I had decided to stay after school that day and try and ask around about it. Even if Kyon was hogging all the A women for himself, he was still my friend!

I heard some really wild crying off in the distance while I was making my way across the outside of the school. Usually some of the guys hung out there before heading home after club activities.

When I made it around the corner I saw Koizumi, and Nagato walking off with a shivering Asahina-san. I glance over to see who they were smiling to. I saw Tsuruya-san waving at them.

That explains the crying.

Suzumiya-san and Tsuruya-san had a habit of …well I’ll keep my mind off that for now, because now thinking about it Tsuruya-san was also in Asahina-san’s class.

I walked over to Tsuruya-san, my hands pocketed.

‘Hey Tsuruya-san, have you seen Kyon?’

I asked.

‘Tanichi-chan!’

I nearly fell back at the sudden burst from Tsuruya-san, but it and the next thing was something I should have expected. She lunged at me and pulled me into a hug.

Man Tsuruya-san was sure soft…

‘Tsuruya-san you can’t do that everytime…’

She needed to find a different way of saying hello that didn’t involve her chest crushing against my arm.

‘Why not?’

She was oblivious…I mean normally I wouldn’t mind this kinda treatment but I was getting distracted from my goal. Really Tsuruya-san, don’t you understand why you stand at AA?

‘Tanichi-chan I havea secrets!’

It took me a second to figure out what Tsuruya-san was saying cause her breasts were pressing against me still. Please let me go.

‘You never tell me any of these ‘secrets’ why do you feel the need to tell me if you’re not going to share em?’

She finally let go of me, to actually think over what I had just said. Really?

“Later Tanichi-chan!’

She suddenly called running off. What..the…honestly Tsuruya-san if it wasn’t for your measurements…

‘And stop calling me Tanichi!! It’s Tani-guchi!’

I tried to enunciate. I don’t think she heard me…whatever. What was I doing? Oh yeah, I had forgotten completely to ask Tsuruya-san if she heard anything about Kyon.

I felt a bit annoyed about my distraction but man was it a great distraction.

Oh well. I headed back off, it was getting late and I had to get home soon or else my parents would ground me for being home late. After some shuffling I made it to the top of the hill, where I run into none other than Kyon.

‘Did you get dumped again Taniguchi?’

He asked. Oh ha ha, I forgot to laugh.

‘No Tsuruya-san was being weird again.’

When wasn’t she being weird? Sometimes I think Suzumiya-san and her have a lot of things in common when it comes to that. What’s with all these bizarre women? I wasn’t like Kyon I needed a normal woman!

‘It doesn’t matter anyway. Where are you heading at this time?’

I would have sworn you’d be back home, actually that’s where I was gunna head once I cleared my head a bit. Hey Imoto-chan is with him haha. She’s a cute kid man.

‘Man Imoto-chan, you got it easy, you aren’t weird like your brother. Got the better personality.’

 

‘Why wouldn’t I be here? I have club.’

He casually noted as if he wasn’t being expelled. Apparently like Suzumiya-san he’s got trouble with authority! Except hers, haha whipped. Though I’d be scared to deny her too considering what wild ideas she comes up with for club activities that, on rare occasion, involve me.

What the heck was Kyon thinking? He’d be in trouble if they caught him.

‘No way man, you were expelled today. They’re on the lookout for you seeing as you hang out with Suzumiya. You might have a habit of vandalizing school property like her.’

I mean even I knew never to come back to the scene of the crime when my partners were caught up in some scandal. I mean not out of personal experience or anything but it’s obvious!

And him! How could he! I mean I was a lady killer but nothing like this! He totally ruined his chances in my opinion. 

‘How could you break a women’s heart like that Kyon?’

I couldn’t help but ask, I mean Kyon wasn’t the type.

‘What…I don’t want to hear that coming from you!’

He responded in annoyance, what me?

‘What do you mean by that man? I wouldn’t break a woman’s heart, it doesn’t count if you do it unwittingly!’

I swear it’s not like I did it on purpose!

‘Whatever. What happened?’

He really didn’t know? Dude.

‘Suzumiya was crying.’

By his expression I could tell he really was clueless. It seems my talks went in one ear and out the other. I mean to be honest I would have never thought I’d see the day I would see Suzumiya cry and there wasn’t murder involved. Man I’m gunna have to train Kyon more thoroughly it seems.

‘Look, Taniguchi, I gotta go, I’m going to find her.’

Well at least he’ll be a man and stand up for his mistakes! I’ll have to be sure to lend him that book of mine.

‘Right, later Kyon.’

I waved to him and headed off toward home. Come to think of it where did I put that book? A lot of those dating tips were perfect for situations like this.

It wasn’t until I got home that it starting storming. The winds had really done some damage and the sound of rain was pretty nice if not for the fact…it was the middle of summer.

It wasn’t a normal summer shower either. These clouds were wicked. I was sitting in my room watching the black clouds pass over head, engulfing the sky.

Wow the storm was close by. I could see the thunder and lightning was just over the school. I hope it wouldn’t come by this way.

 

What the heck was up with this storm? Man global warming is really messed up.


	10. The Favoritism of Suzumiya Haruhi: Multiplicity

 

_Momentarily the data collected from the interaction of Suzumiya and Kyon caused my data to falter. I am still analyzing that data, attempting to discover the reason for its falter._

_Another unknown set of data now circulates around Suzumiya._

_I am unable to read this data, each attempt, ends in a significant failure._

_I was starting to get a little worried. It was something that always happened, and was supposed to happen today as well, I was sure of it. I had received the classified information just hours before._

_Something was wrong…_

_Normally I could hear her from quite a distance, though it sounds rather insulting now that I think about it carefully. I am growing nervous about the situation…_

_Was she alright?_

_Was Kyon alright?_

_What was going on?_

_Man, it was getting cold, I hope Nacctochi came soon!_

_It wasn’t until I got home that it starting storming. The winds had really done some damage and the sound of rain was pretty nice if not for the fact…it was the middle of summer._

_It wasn’t a normal summer shower either. These clouds were wicked. I was sitting in my room watching the black clouds pass over head, engulfing the sky._

_Wow the storm was close by. I could see the thunder and lightning was just over the school. I hope it wouldn’t come by this way._

_What the heck was up with this storm? Man global warming is really messed up._

_My annoyance, though growing, kept me distracted from the dire situation that hovered over the school. This is the largest discrepancy of data since the incident three years ago._

_Had this been the motive of my objective? I was sent to kill Kyon to prevent this? If so than I had failed._

_My failure has caused the activation of Auto-Evolution._

_I hated this school!_

_I had only come here because it had paranormal stuff!_

_I only came here to meet people that were Time Travelers, ESPers, Aliens, Sliders!_

_I came here to find someone like Kyon!_

_My headache was getting worse._

_I think I’m bla..ckin..g..out……_

_Why did I expect anything less from her?_

_I was almost led to believe she would nullify existence had she ever found out. Suzumiya was a logical being right? Well if something happened twice, and two figures propose their experience with it, it has to have some tangible, if not slight, proof of possibility right?_

_Well right or wrong I was about to find out._

_Sorry Koizumi, Asahina-san, Nagato. I don’t seem to have the heart to discourage her right now, especially after I made her cry._

_That’s right I made Suzumiya Haruhi cry, and I actually felt bad about it. I wasn’t going to ruin this for her._

_I already told her: just for a while._

_She could be reasonable sometimes, right?_

_I hoped so._

 

**Kyon’s POV**

‘She chose you.’

As time passes, I’m beginning to understand that phrase more.

Here we sat in this closed space, occupying ourselves by observing the Shinjin. Dare I bust her bubble and tell her these are but creatures created when you are frustrated and in a bad mood? No I’m not stupid. 

If I said that one of two things could happen:

One: they would attack us.

Two: She would attack me.

Now you’d think one of the negative options to that predicament would be all of the multi-universes collapsing if she ever realized, but apparently these Agency members. Data Entities and Time Travelers didn’t know Suzumiya well. Have you seen her athleticism? For someone of my average standard being attacked by her was a far worse situation than negating existence, trust me on this. Not that I wanted to see existence negated, but if I survived I would like all my limbs intact.

After scolding me for not bringing a camera or at least a pen and paper to record her great discovery she went on lecturing me on the fundamentals of what it meant to be a part of the SOS Brigade.

‘Perseverance.’

Now I could go on and explain how this painfully describes Suzumiya but that would be redundant. 

‘Intelligence!’

Well this was another obvious one. For someone as wild as Suzumiya…she was the hallmark of a perfect student. Now she went on and on but I kind of stopped listening. I wondered if I had a piece of candy in my pocket.

I know it was a long shot but I needed something to keep my concentration, heck I’ll chew a rubber band if I have one! 

‘Huh?’

I pulled a few papers from my pocket. Oh those are the tissues I had earlier. Suzumiya had stopped talking to watch me as I dug through my pockets. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and looked down at me with a curious glance, how do I know because I looked up, pulling a pen from my back pocket.

Why did I always have tissues in my pockets you asked?

Well because you never know, but anyway.

‘Will these do?’

I asked her. Her face brightened up considerable, taking into thought the dire situation we were in, but she seemed not to care in the least as she snatched the paper and pen from me and dropped to the ground. Finding herself a level, hard slab of concrete she sprawled out and began to sketch the Shinjin.

I sighed and lay back on the grass, folding my arms behind my head. I was pretty tired from the day. So much has happened. My eyes felt heavy…

No…I can’t fall asleep or I’ll get a penalty!

 

**Asahina’s POV**

I can’t believe what’s happening! I have never seen a Temporal Anomoly first hand before!

This is scary! But Imoto-chan was with me so I had to try and act brave, but it wasn’t something I had any experience with. Koizumi looked anxious. He had closed the windows when the storm started but that didn’t fend off the glass from shaking with every crack of thunder. I knew I was shaking.

‘It’s okay Mikuru-nee-chan.’

I heard Imoto-chan call to me and felt her tiny hand over mine. I looked over to her. She wasn’t the least bit scared. It reminded me a lot of Kyon. 

He always made me feel safe when I was scared for some reason. No one had ever made me feel that way before.

Imoto-chan was a lot like her brother: so caring for others well being. I wanted to leave, but Kyon told me to watch her. I couldn’t help but smile at her. I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

Nagato had left the room to the Computer Room. She said she wanted to look at something. I thought she could use the club computer but she said it wasn’t possible. Did she have something on her terminal in the Computer Society room we didn’t have here?

I heard Koizumi curse softly under his breath. I hope Imoto-chan didn’t hear. She was occupied reading one of the Manga books I had brought in so that was good. I looked up to Koizumi. He had just gotten off his cell phone. I was surprised he could use it in a Temporal Distortion like this.

‘My friends said they cannot get to us. We have to ride out the storm. We aren’t to leave this room…’

He paused looking around. Uh-oh.

‘Where’s Nagato-san?’

He asked.

I started to shake a bit. I know he wasn’t comfortable with me being in the room. It was hard because we didn’t really trust each other. The only reason we’re even together in the first place was because of Suzumiya-san.

It’s not that I hated Koizumi, I was just told not to trust his Agency because they have a different goal from classified.

**Koizumi’s POV**

This storm was getting worse. I would have never thought to see such a thing in my time. I was more than confident that Kyon and I had a handle on the situation, but I could see I was foolish for trusting Kyon.

The only indication of the storm’s arrival I had was the migraine that ripped through me skull. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. I couldn’t concentrate on keeping the pain away. I strained best I could, fighting the ache.

‘I’m sorry young master, but there isn’t anything we can do at this time. We will try and contact the Tsuruya family and see what we can gather in terms of information. Is Lady Tsuruya with you?’

I was on the phone with Arakawa currently. I am surprised the Storm hasn’t interfered but there wasn’t time to worry about such trivial matters.

‘I am afraid not. Tsuruya-san has left to home I presume as she has left school grounds.’

There was a silence on the line. I was not comfortable with it.

‘Arakawa?’

I called.

‘We believe this situation arose because of the interference of Tachibana.’

I was speechless. I couldn’t say anything out loud. Asahina-san was in the room. If she suspected Kyouko’s group was responsible for this…it was hard enough with not only the Storm raging with an unfamiliar consciousness but Asahina-san was panicking.

She looked up to me and I nodded my head. She tried to calm herself but to no avail. I couldn’t help the curse that escaped my lips after. I snapped my cell phone closed. The Storm finally cut us from the real world.

‘My friends said they cannot get to us. We have to ride out the storm. We aren’t to leave this room…’

I paused a moment and looked around. Where was Nagato-san?

‘Where is Nagato-san?’

I voiced my question. Asahina-san’s mind went into overdrive. I pressed my fingers to my head trying to alleviate the pain.

**Nagato’s POV**

Auto-Evolution has begun. I have relayed this data to the Data Entity head. A night previous data was sent to me that completed my accumulation of information.

Although fragmented it was accepted. I was told a fellow Data Entity was to arrive with encrypted data that Koizumi has provided. During the time on the days of Monday and Thursday, that Kyon was late arriving to the club for activities, I would collect and store it onto these perfunctory interfaces.

I was moments away from finalizing the data when the process was interrupted. The systems collapsed.

Turning slightly, I could see as the storm created by the process of Auto-Evolution was intensifying and growing out of control. 

A shout carried from the clubroom, through the halls, to my current location. Data streaming has been interrupted. My only choice was to locate its source.


	11. The Favoritism of Suzumiya Haruhi:  Gravitation

 

‘Hey guys!’

Tsuruya called as she kicked open the door of the clubroom where Koizumi and Asahina sat. Asahina jumped at the unforeseen entrance.

‘Heyas guys!’

The green-haired girl greeted. Koizumi had to double take just to be sure he really saw…

‘T-tsuruya-san, w-what are you doing here?’

Asahina trembled.

‘I thought you went home? W-why are you traveling around with that storm up?’

Asahina looked up at the young woman who stood with the most confused expression on her face.

‘What are you talking abouts? What are ya saying? It’s perfectly, totally well and sunny outside!’

Tsuruya stated as she looked to Koizumi and Asahina as if they were crazy. Asahina and Koizumi looked to each other than outside. The storm was still raging.

‘Oh by the way Mikuru-chan! I was lookin’ for ya, searching too to see if you wanna help me with the café, help our class, during the school festival! I gotta heads out now before it does starts ta rain, see ya laters, ja!’

Tsuruya waved happily and raced out of the room.

There was silence between the ESPer and Time Traveler. 

‘What’s going on?’

Koizumi looked to Asahina.

‘Tsuruya-san went home did she not?’

Asahina could only nod as she was shaking too hard to make an audible response. Koizumi stared at the door for a moment.

‘I didn’t hear her Asahina.’

Koizumi stated. Usually when Tsuruya came around his head would be overwhelmed with noise from Tsuruya’s thought patterns, but now: nothing.

_______

 

‘What do you mean?!’

Koizumi’s fists slammed against the table of the club room. Asahina trembled with nervousness. She had never seen Koizumi so upset before. The ESPer’s body was at its limit. He suffered immense pain from the Storm and he felt something else approaching, something familiar. 

Nagato had returned to the clubroom after her failed attempt at streaming the compiled data. After looking over her data she was sure of the results and felt she could compare it with Asahina and Koizumi’s records.

‘A mass of deformation has arising in spacetime causing a backlash. All particles are beginning to bend toward the unknown mass at an accelerated rate causing all known paths to meet at one point.’

Nagato explained as she stared to the pair impassively.

‘Impossible, that would mean…’

Koizumi sank in his seat.

‘T-that means a black hole is forming underneath us.’

Asahina looked to Nagato for confirmation. Nagato nodded. Koizumi has buried his head in his arms. If that was true what was going to happen to them.

‘I-it also means we’re in the middle of a massive Temporal Anomaly. Everything, possibly spreading out further than here, is becoming distorted. Time planes are pulling into this one spot and a-are possibly…’

She stammered out. 

‘Sitting in the middle of déjà vu.’

A familiar voice spoke out.

‘You should have listened to us Koizumi.’

The group looks up at the familiar voice.

‘Tachibana.’

Koizumi said with the obvious burn of disgust in his voice. It was surprising seeing Koizumi like this but with all things considering even he could not hold up his charade any longer.

‘Look I didn’t come here to cause any trouble.’

The young, brown brown-haired ESPer said as calmly as she could, lest she step on any toes of the already high strung room.

‘I suppose you’re wondering how I got in here.’

There was silence. Tachibana cleared her throat, nervously clearing the air.

‘Well it seems that because you allowed Suzumiya-san’s continued use of powers which rightfully belong to Sasaki-san we were forced to take action.’

Those of Tachibana’s Organization believed they received their powers from Sasaki. She too had the ability to create closed spaces, similar to Suzumiya, but unlike Suzumiya’s closed spaces Sasaki’s were bright, colorful worlds that held no presence of destruction causing Shinjin. Their Organization believes that Suzumiya somehow gained a portion of Sasaki’s powers three years ago. Her group had suggested they return Suzumiya’s powers to Sasaki where they rightfully belong, but Koizumi’s group believes that they have no evidence of such assertions. Tachibana’s group believes that it is better for the world that such a destructive closed space should be prevented altogether. 

Koizumi stood; causing all of the girls, save for Nagato, to jump a bit. His expression was heavy set and his brows furrowed in a deep glare.

‘Take action how?’

He nearly growled out.

‘Look as I have told you before it is not my intention to anything that would hurt another, you know this Koizumi.’

The young man took a breath and sat down. Though he forced a smile so he could hold back as much of the interference as he could, it still looked as if he was enraged behind his forged composure. Tachibana bowed her head and sat in the seat at the very end of the club table.

‘Things have gotten out of hand.’

‘Really?’

Koizumi interrupted. Tachibana sighed. Asahina frowned a bit and looked over to Koizumi.

‘Maybe she knows what happened, and can help us fix this…’

Asahina said softly. Koizumi sits up and looks to the Time Traveler. Although he hated to admit to himself: Asahina was right, now wasn’t the time to fall apart.

‘Please explain Tachibana.’

Koizumi motioned to her, his features having had become more relaxed. She nodded and cleared her throat before proceeding. 

‘Well Fujiwara took it upon himself to interfere with Suzumiya-san’s environment behind our Organization’s back.’

Tachibana explained. The Storm continued to rage outside, the windows nearly buckling as the force of the squall’s power rose exponentially. The group was silent, allowing her to continue.

‘Fujiwara had come to the conclusion the source of Suzumiya’s power had come to her due to the influence of Kyon.’

‘Kyon?!’

Asahina and Koizumi cried out. Tachibana nodded. Nagato looked up, considering the information.

‘Kyon’s nature can be considered as an anomaly. His data is unreadable.’

She stated, the group looking to her a moment. Tachibana nodded.

‘She’s right. Suou had told me the same thing the last time we had the chance to talk to Kyon. Something about him isn’t normal.’

The room was once again silent.

‘Imoto-chan!’

Asahina cried as she shot up to her feet.

‘What?’

Tachibana looked to Asahina who was now frantically looking around the room.

‘Imoto-chan! She was right here a second ago1’

The Time Traveler panicked. Koizumi looked around. Wait, she was. Where did she go?

‘Imoto-chan?’

Koizumi called as he stood.

‘Who’s Imoto-chan?’

Tachibana asked in confusion.

‘Kyon’s sibling.’

Nagato blandly answered. Tachibana blinked.

‘Wait here?’

Tachibana questioned.

‘Imoto-chan!’

Asahina cried as she stood leaning out of the window.

‘Asahina-san?’

Koizumi called as he went over to the terror stricken Time Traveler. Down in the school’s courtyard, at the epicenter of the Storm, stood Kyon’s little sister. She stood staring up at the Storm, as if it did not bother her that lightning flashed just over head and the ground shook with every clap of thunder.

‘Imoto-chan!!’

Asahina turned and ran out of the room.

‘No we have to stay here!’

Koizumi called in vain after the young woman. Tachibana stood.

‘You can’t stay! Listen Koizumi I just barely got here, and only because I don’t agree with what Fujiwara has done! We can’t stay here! We have to take Suzumiya-san’s powers away and return them to their rightful owner!’

Koizumi shot a glare at Tachibana.

‘Who are you to say they do not rightfully belong to Suzumiya-san?’

There was a moment of silent tension. The male ESPer ran out of the room after Asahina. Nagato stood, causing Tachibana to stop and turn to face her. The two stared at each other silently for a moment.

‘You know where Kyon is, don’t you?’

Nagato nodded. Tachibana looked away for a moment, but turned to face Nagato.

‘Look right now all that matters is stopping this. I want to help save Suzumiya-san and Kyon, and honestly the only way I think that is possible is if I remove her powers. If I do this…it will stop the Storm, and save them, but it will also take away her powers and return them to Sasaki-san.’

Nagato turned her head to face out of the window. Tachibana titled her head slightly and walked toward the window.

‘The singularity.’

Nagato said as she pointed out of the window toward the hill that was in the back of the school’s grounds.

‘Thank you Nagato. I promise I’ll save them.’

Tachibana said running out.

‘Yah!!’

Asahina screamed as she collapsed to her knees in the hall.

‘Asahina-san!’

Koizumi ran to her side and knelt down beside her. She was covering her head, trembling all over. Koizumi looks up to see a dark figure standing at the end of the hall. It jumps back when Koizumi notices it and races off.

‘Why yo..Asahina-san go back to the room. I’ll save Imoto-chan.’

He softly pleaded to the Time Traveler. Asahaina looked up, her warm eyes full of tears.

‘B-but Koizumi…’

Koizumi smiles warmly.

‘I don’t hate you Asahina-san. Out groups simply don’t see eye to eye, but just because we don’t hold the same views, doesn’t mean I dislike Asahina-san for being Asahina-san.’

Asahina sniffled and looked to the young ESPer.

‘R-really?’

‘Of course…go. I’ll save her, I promise.’

He helped Asahina to her feet. Koizumi raced off down the hall which was now pitch black.

‘Please be okay…’

Asahina whispered as she turned to return to the clubroom but jumped when she saw Tachibana race out down the other hall which was full of light and color.

Asahina returned to the clubroom to find Nagato calmly sitting in her usual seat reading a book. Even in a crisis such as this…

‘Where is Tachibana-san going?’

Asahina asked as she sat down in her seat.

‘To assist Kyon.’

The Alien replied with a deadpan tone. Asahina brushed her hands along her skirt.

‘So we really can’t do anything on our own to help anymore?’

She wondered aloud. There were no words shared between the girls for a time.

‘For now, no. We have served our duties. Awaiting further information to process.’

Asahina nodded.

‘Okay. We’ll wait for now too. I hope … I hope they know what they’re doing.’

Asahina said with a smile. Nagato nodded and looked back down to her book.


	12. The Favoritism of Suzumiya Haruhi: Kaminari

 

Thunder is the sound of fighting gods. 

At least that’s what I’ve been told it was, though to be honest I’ve heard the sound of an angry god and it sounds nothing like thunder. You could easily guess by this time who I’m talking about, but for those who don’t: I suppose an explanation is needed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Asakura’s POV**

I was nodding off in Tsuruya’s arms now. I ever curse the miniature form for its inability to expend vast amounts of energy, curse it!!!

A sound behind me causes my tiny head to snap up. Nagato’s door had been opened.

‘Wake up!’

I gave Tsuruya a good swat with my hand. She mumbled something about onigiri before waking up from her nap. This is no time for napping Tsuruya!!

‘The door opened!!’

I pointed out.

‘Oh heyas lookit that! The door opened, the door is sitting wide!’

After ignoring her sentence, seeing as it would take me days to decipher, I ordered the fanged behemoth forward!

I jumped from her arms as we both stepped in. The apartment was really dark. I remembered I left a few lights one. Was it because of the excess energy?

‘Heya lookit!’

Tsuruya called. I look up at her to see she was pointing out toward the living room. Jogging up to her I could now clearly see what it was.

Sitting there, to my horror, was the Data Integration Thought Entity, in Nagato’s living room. 

Ahhhh! I am going to die!

I tried to run away, but I didn’t feel myself moving forward, but instead: up.

‘What the…?!’

I open my eye s and look down to see I was indeed going up.

‘You have a guest Ryo-o-tan!’

Tsuruya why?! Why would you want me deleted?! I regret nothing!!

I internally shouted and pleaded that my transgressions would meet with prosperity as Tsuruya walked up casually to the Data Integration Thought Entity and sat at the opposite end of the kotatsu. She sat me in her lap.

Maybe if I pretend I’m a doll…

‘ _Ryoko. Tsuruya.’_

Nope, didn’t work.

‘S-sir I request that you consider my data before you completely delete me!’

The Data Integration Thought Entity just stared at me. I look up to see Tsuruya was still smiling. I suddenly shudder, feeling data passing between the two. Okay, what was going on? I swallowed my fears of deletion and looked up to the Data Integration Thought Entity.

‘S-sir…why are you here?’

There was a moment of silence.

‘I am here to observe the Auto-Evolution.’

I nearly fell out of Tsuruya’s lap. Pulling myself together I smack my tiny hand against the table in a very demanding fashion.

‘H-hold on you mean you’re not against my betrayal?!’

That was an unintelligent thing to ask but when you’re facing possible deletion, really now, there’s little room for logical reasoning.

‘Of course not.’

The response made my body weak and I found myself sinking against the table.

‘So I’m totally megas curious, and wanna know.’

I didn’t have the strength to look to Tsuruya. Too much trouble.

‘How come none knew, nobody aware that Kyon-kun was so important, and so valuable ta Harunyan?’

I blinked and sat up. I looked up at Tsuruya.

That had been a good question. Of course recalling bits of my original mission I know I was supposed to cause Kyon’s non-existence to test Suzumiya’s reaction, so they must have been aware this would happen right?

‘Of course we did.’

The Data Integration Thought Entity responded. I look across that kotatsu and wonder did they really…?

‘But child, we are only now aware of how truly important he is. At first when a few others rebelled and sent this small Entity to eliminate the one you know as Kyon, would have been deleted and the one you know as Suzumiya Haruhi would have simply moved on seeing as at the beginning they lacked what you can define as a relationship of any kind.’

Wow, that actually made sense.

‘What about this, if he’s not dead why is this happening!?’

I couldn’t just let this go, mostly because if I didn’t fail this wouldn’t be happening!

‘It is understandable that you are insecure with your current position as Yuki’s ward…’

Wait, what?!

‘But you must understand that there was another party involved aside from the Time Travelers, ESPers and us.’

Who else could possibly be involved? The Sliders really didn’t care what happened to this universe as they had a means of dimensional travel and could go to any other multiverse to safety. Wait…

‘This isn’t affecting the multiverse?’

If the Sliders didn’t involve themselves that means there was no danger to the multiverses, why just this one then?

‘Because here exists a second power that interferes with Suzumiya.’

‘Aww mans!’

What now Tsuruya? Can’t you see the adults are speaking?!

‘There’s someones trying ta gets between and in the middle of Harunyan and Kyon-kun huh? I knew its, I knew its! It was something I totally saws comin! I mean it’s totally been nuts lately because a thems being apart. A lot of time’s things have jumped forward and then backs I mean check it noyoro!’

What?!

Whatever. Tsuruya held out her arm, on her wrist was an analog watch. Honestly Tsuruya no one wears anal…

I looked to her watch and was shocked, no horrified to see that the hands were moving backwards.

‘A Temporal Anomaly!?’

The Data Integration Thought Entity nodded. I screamed in horror.

‘Dun worry bout it! If I know Harunyan and Kyon-kun, they’ll be okay and alright in the end after all!’

The Data Integration Thought Entity chuckled at Tsuruya. I could only assume that meant he –understood- her. I suddenly craved my own deletion.

‘Why are you here sir?’

I finally decided to ask. Nagato wasn’t here and considering the Temporal Anomaly expanding from what I can assume accurately is the school, he should be there to help Nagato. Not that I care, but still…

‘My daughter is still young, and is underdeveloped as a Human Interface. If I went and interfered, she would never learn.’

That response was a bit sickening but I suppose I understood. Nagato was a bit mechanical sometimes. But what good would it do if Suzumiya deleted her?

‘Emiri will not allow her to be deleted so easily.’

The Data Integration Thought Entity added. Joy now I’ll have to deal with Kimidori later too? Well the only upside to that is Nagato will have her babysitter dotting her and I’ll be free!

‘Aww that’s nice nyoro. Kimi-chi-tan is nice!’

Tsuruya murmured, at least it sounded like a murmur. Was…was Tsuruya stroking my head?

‘I’m not a cat!’

I smacked her hand away, but of course Tsuruya found it amusing.

* * *

 

**Koizumi’s POV**

The voices painfully reverberated in my head. I recognized this interference. It was much like Suzumiya-san’s distortion, but slightly different. Was this that Sasaki girl? The one who claims to be the original holder of all the power? It is something I refuse to believe.

The walls of the school are already warping and twisting, collapsing in the space around it. The overlapping voices of students no longer present in the time plane pull toward me from the past.

I pushed my way down the stairs toward the schools entrance. I was shocked by what I saw when I got there. I than understood what the other Tsuruya-san had meant by sunny day. Standing on the stoop of the schools steps I found myself surrounded by a bright, empty environment. I knew it was closed space. Imotou-chan was standing at the bottom of the steps. She seemed to be watching something.

‘Imotou-chan?’

She turned to face me. She smiled and turned back to face the sunny sky of the closed space. I walked over to her and stood by her side.

‘Why did you leave Asahina-san’s side?’

I knelt down by her side. She did look a lot like Kyon when I thought about it. She faced me and smiled. It was an expression I never see on Kyon.

‘Waiting for Kyon and Haruhi-nee-chan.’

She said as she faced the closed space once more. I couldn’t help but smile. I quickly came to the realization that the interference stopped. I stood to my feet and looked around.

So this space was separated from the Storm? If that is the case, Kyon, Suzumiya-san, I too shall wait here for you and keep an eye on Imotou-chan.

‘I’ll wait with you then.’

I smiled, but this time it was a content smile. Imotou-chan giggled and sat down on the steps. 

So here we’ll wait hmm? I’m fine with waiting, because I trust my friends.

* * *

 

**Asahina’s POV**

I sat here by Nagato’s side staring out of the window. Everything seemed so dark and empty. I couldn’t help but tremble each time the Storm shook the windows so violently. Was it alright we just stayed here?

‘Iyaa!’

I fell out my chair when a burst of lightning finally forced one of the windows to crack. After a moment I lifted my head and glanced at Nagato.

She was even taken aback by the situation. She was standing staring out of the window. W-would we die here? I screamed again when the thunder crashed and the door of the clubroom flung open at the same time. 

I was almost expecting Suzumiya-san to be there, I was hoping she was there, or at least Kyon.

‘I think it is time for us to go.’

I know that voice… I sat back on my knees to see the figure of a green-haired girl. I looked to Nagato who was staring at her.

‘Kimidori.’

Nagato said. She didn’t seem to like her too much, but tolerated her. They weren’t going to fight were they? 

Kimidori smiled warmly. I relaxed a little bit seeing as she didn’t seem mad or anything. I stood to my feet and took a breath.

‘K-kimidori-san, what are you doing here?’

She laughed softly at my question. I know it was a silly question, seeing as she was keeping an eye on Nagato as her superior, but she didn’t need to laugh.

No, I can’t cry, I have to stay strong.

‘We can’t stay here any longer.’

She said holding out her hand.

‘W-what do you mean can’t?’

We were f-fine. I glanced back at the cracked window and jumped in my own surprise.

‘It doesn’t seem so to me. Come, we mustn’t stay where the Storm is strongest.’

Kimidori-san was right, but we couldn’t leave. What if Koizumi and Imotou-chan came back? What if Suzumiya-san and Kyon came back? We wouldn’t be here and they’ll come back to face a lonely room… 

I couldn’t abandon them.

‘No.’

I blinked. Nagato?

‘What?’

Kimidori said looking to Nagato. What indeed. I looked to Nagato with shock.

‘We made an agreement that we would wait here.’

I wiped the tears from my eyes when I heard Nagato. So she cared for everyone too? She was right. We said we’ll be here for them. We couldn’t abandon them now.

‘Nagato is right! We have to stay here!’

I finally got the courage to speak up. Kimidori was quiet she looked away and put her hand on her hip. Was she mad? I was startled by movement beside me. Nagato took a step forward and stared at Kimidori. She really wasn’t going to back down was she?

Kimidori chuckled. I looked to her. She had a sincere smile on her face.

‘My we’re getting spoiled Nagato…alright. I’ll stay and help for now, but I can’t ensure that this will end well.’

Kimidori said as she closed the door of the room door. She left her hand on the knob an extra moment and turned to us, still smiling.

‘I altered the data around the room. We should be safe from the Storm for a while.’

She said. Kimidori looked to me, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

‘So I hear Asahina-san makes the best tea in all of the school. Perhaps I can try some?’’

Oh…oh! Yes.

‘O-of course!’

 

* * *

 

**Kyon’s POV**

To clearly note I had nothing to do with this. Suzumiya brought me to this closed space of her own volition and completely against mine. I was smarter than to complain about it because once you’re a member of the SOS Brigade you are essentially selling your soul to a hyper active teenager that can destroy the world at a whim.

Now I had previously told her we could hang out here and examine her precious aliens for a little while. I knew the others would get worried if we were gone too long, especially Asahina-san.

I sat up from my patch of grass and looked over to Suzumiya who was still scribbling away on the pathetic scraps of tissue paper. I was about to open my mouth to speak but a chill ran down my spine when I heard a painfully familiar voice call to me.

Now when I say painfully I mean literally so. I still haven’t gotten the stains out of my shirt after that incident. I had an innumerable amount of scrapes and bruises from Suzumiya dragging me around like I was a meat bag, and in that point I was.

‘Hey Kyon.’

No… how? Here?! I’m dead.

I saw Suzumiya’s entire body freeze. I knew she recognized the voice too. I slowly turned my head, only to be glomped to the ground by a strong force.

Now being a very average, normal teenage boy I would explain to you in critical detail how Sasaki’s body felt pressed against mine, but something in the back of my mind (why do the nagging voices always sound like Koizumi? Get out of my head ESPer!) warned me that if even a stray thought passed my mind I could very well lose my life.

I could hear Suzumiya stand from her spot on the ground, crunching the tissue paper between her hands. When you have a girl pressed against you body, wiggling and squealing to her heart’s content you tend to become hyper aware, especially when the person you share a relationship with is glaring down at you, who can literally bore a hole in your head with her thoughts alone(I hope she really didn’t have that kind of power).

Now I say ‘person I share a relationship with’ because if I worded it any other way I fundamentally put a bounty on my own head. From what I have gathered in the painfully long time (it wasn’t that long but I’m exhausted) with Suzumiya I can tell you that she would rather openly date Mikuru than tell someone she’s with me.

Ack! No thinking, no!

I struggled to push Sasaki off me, lest Suzumiya lunge at her like a cat falling upon a mouse.

‘Sasaki what are you doing here?!’

I stood to my feet only to feel the brush of an elbow against my side. Why is it that I pictured Suzumiya standing at my side with her arms crossed over her chest: a scowl marring her beautifully exotic features?

Because from Sasaki’s giggle and the way she glanced at Suzumiya I could tell straight away that was the case, without looking at Suzumiya myself.

‘What am I doing here? No idea! I just woke up here. Man this place is unusually dark. I’ve never seen this place so dark before.’

Wait, had Sasaki been here before? Now I know from Tachibana that Sasaki made closed spaces, and hers were ‘brighter’ than those Suzumiya made, but she’s been inside of them?

I know Suzumiya and myself have entered one, but that was a drastic situation, something else altogether, even now I’m sure there was something that triggered her ill response. I rubbed my face, trying to clear my mind. I felt as if I was in the middle of a warzone. Suzumiya behind me and Sasaki in front of me, exchanging glares and gazes that would kill any normal man on contact if looks had such a lethal ability. Though looks cannot kill, they do cause severe mental anguish.

I lowered my hand to start speaking again but stopped mid-sentence to stare off. I knew the girls were worried by my shock, I mean I had to force myself to blink to return myself to reality (or lack thereof).

Just past Sasaki, down the hill which was once completely swallowed by a dull gray scene of darkness, was exactly what Tachibana had described Sasaki’s closed space: a bright and colorful world. 

Behind us I could hear the Shinjin begin to rampage. I could only guess Suzumiya’s mood right now.

What was going on? Could two closed spaces exist at the same time? Well the answer was obviously yes.

‘What do you think you’re doing here!? Don’t think you can take this discovery for yourself! The SOS Brigade found it first!’

Suzumiya didn’t sound pleased with our visitor, and I could bet the last bit of sanity that I have left that it wasn’t because of our ‘discovery’.

‘Suzumiya…’

I was stupid enough to glance down. Suzumiya glared at me with a look of rage I haven’t seen for some time. Why couldn’t I ever learn to just stay quiet now and again? Ah well.

‘Who made you boss?’

Bad choice of words Sasaki. Suzumiya stomped forward with her most intimidating look on her face.

‘I am the Brigade Chief; I have the authority to claim this is an official SOS discovery!’

She claimed proudly.

Why did this sound like it would end badly for me? The two girls bickered away just a few feet from me. I idly mused with the idea of stopping them, lest cause the entire universe to implode, but as I mentioned before: knowing my luck the universe will fail to implode, so just in case I’d rather keep my limbs attached to my body. 

Than the unbelievable happened.

My mind couldn’t process what I just saw. Behind me I heard the Shinjin roar out and instead of receding footsteps, they were now coming toward us.

I turned around…

Why did I turn to look!?

Why did you do that!?

Sasaki slugged Suzumiya.

‘Don’t look down on me just because of you cannot have your way!’

It isn’t processing!

‘Suzumi—“

I tried to reach out to her and help her up, but she smacked my hands away.

‘It’s amazing you can hang around such a bossy girl Kyon.’

She said with a very level tone of voice, considering what she had just done. Sasaki was always like that. She did what she thought was necessary and always managing to keep her serious way about her. Sure she smiled sometimes but that was such a rare sight to behold that one would consider the act almost painful for her!

I heard Suzumiya crack her knuckles, and I could hear the Shinjin getting closer. I looked up and cursed softly, managing to catch both girls’ attention. The turned and looked toward where I was facing.

In the mass of what I can only call Sasaki’s closed space were more of Suzumiya’s Shinjin.

We were surrounded. The girls turned their backs to each other and stepped back.

‘W-what’s going on Kyon?’

Sasaki asked.

‘They look mad…’

Suzumiya said. Oh if you only knew Suzumiya.

‘If because you two were fighting!’

I had had it. This was becoming childish. They were two highschoolers for God’s sake! They could so a little responsibility, I had to as well, and finally speak up.

‘If we don’t cooperate and find someplace safe to hold down, those things might kill us!’

Might being the side of me hoping Suzumiya isn’t that upset.

‘There!’

I heard Suzumiya called. I turned to face the direction she was pointing, to see the doors that lead into the school’s cellar. Before I could speak up she grabbed Sasaki’s hand and mine and dragged us toward the cellar.

‘Hurry Kyon!’

Suzumiya rushed me as I pulled up the doors.

‘Go!’

I yelled. The Shinjin were over us.

“Go!’

I pushed Sasaki in and grabbed Suzumiya’s hand rather forcefully. We couldn’t afford to wait for her to stop her gawking. I felt she still had the tissues in her hand. I quickly snatched them and put them in my pocket, lest she be further distracted by them instead of keeping her mind of saving her skin. After the two girls were in I climbed down the cellar and pulled the doors closed as I stepped backwards down the stairs.

The doors slammed and created a pitch black darkness that surrounded us. Above the Shinjin could be heard stomping around, destroying whatever they could get their hands on.

I could hear the girls behind me breathing. One breathe was calm, even, the other so still that I was worried whoever it was would suffocate.

‘Breathe!’

I had to command finally because I caught myself holding my breath trying to listen for theirs.

‘S-shut up!’

That was Suzumiya?

‘Now what do we do?’

Sasaki asked in a bored tone.

‘Well we wait.’

I said, carefully feeling around and seating myself on the ground by the stairs. I heard the girls follow my motions and settle themselves on the ground. There was absolutely zero light in here, so even with the little night vision a normal human was capable of couldn’t see. What I wouldn’t give right now for supernatural powers, or a stupid flashlight.

I felt myself sigh at the hopelessness of the situation. With Sasaki here now there was no way Suzumiya would calm down enough for us to get out of here.

I could hear the faint sound of scuffling.

Now I knew this was a closed space, but if things as big as the Shinjin around, that wouldn’t mean smaller things were around too?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a small, warm hand touch my knee.

Please don’t let that be Sasaki…I don’t need any more trouble right now.

‘Kyon.’

I head Suzumiya call in the faintest of whispers as she climbed into my lap. I knew it was probably freaking her out right now. It reminded me of the time we were on the Island during that murder mystery. She had gotten so scared by whatever was in the rain. When it came down to it, Suzumiya seemed to not too well when it came to life threatening situations. Maybe it was because of what Koizumi often tells me. 

She’s rational.

She understands the difference between fun and coming to possible injury or death. I didn’t say anything as she made herself comfortable, doing what she did best: being in charge of the situation. I couldn’t help but smile when I heard her say:

‘We can’t just sit around and wait for them to find us. We don’t know if they’re dangerous aliens or friendly, we haven’t done any research!’

She continued to whisper. I could just imagine the scowl on her face. I really had no choice but to say it. I know she would be upset, but she was right (can’t believe I’m saying that), we had to do something; lest they find us and we become the object of their (Suzumiya’s) frustrations. 

‘We can’t stay anymore. Remember we were only supposed to stay for a short time.’

I could feel her ready to protest. This was something she was always waiting for, proof.

‘You still have time for your wishes to come true, at least you know…isn’t that enough for now?’

I tried to be the voice of reason. Though Sasaki had not moved (from what I could hear about the rampaging Shinjin) I knew she had to be scared. Her closed space was nothing like this.

Then there was our break…a moment of silence. It could only mean Suzumiya was calming down.

‘Sasaki, we have to be quick.’

I said. 

‘What?’

She responded in the darkness.

‘I’m going to open the doors of the cellar, you two need to run as fast as you can toward the school.’

It was the best way, once they were safe I could worry about myself.

‘Are you crazy?!’

Suzumiya just had to be Chief right now didn’t she?

‘I’m not leaving my subordinate behind!’

I tightened my grip on her wrist slightly. I was glad I received the effected I wanted instead of a punch to the face (I was in luck too it was pitch black she may have well missed me, maybe).

She gasped out in shock. I moved so I forced her to her feet as I stood. I could hear Sasaki shuffling into a stand as well.

‘Kyon…’

I wasn’t about to let Sasaki argue either.

‘That’s final. You two go. I’ll follow. I can’t watch my back when I am watching yours. You go first.’

I was glad to see there weren’t any more arguments as I walked toward the steps.

After nearly killing myself by miss-stepping a few times (you try walking in the dark like this!) I pushed my hands against the wooden doors. I pushed open to be somewhat relieved seeing the grey, lifeless surroundings. The Shinjin by this point have scattered. Suzumiya and Sasaki stood behind me.

‘Go!’

I called. Sasaki stepped to run but saw Suzumiya hesitating.

‘Go now before they see us!’

I yelled again.

‘Suzumiya-san!’

Sasaki said suddenly as she grabbed Suzumiya’s hand. The two girls raced off. Ever the Brigade Chief, huh Suzumiya? Even now you look back at you hapless subordinate. 

I watched as the girls raced off as fast as their legs could carry them. I wasn’t stupid. I had remembered what Koizumi told me about closed space. It was only so big and so small. So far all of the closed space surrounded the outer fields of the school. It was like the Shinjin wouldn’t even go near the school, like something was protecting it. That’s where the closed space had to have ended.

I watched as they girls raced toward the steps of the school.

Suzumiya was too busy looking back at me. I could see as Sasaki’s body was exiting the closed space.

‘Kyon!’

I heard Suzumiya scream, her eyes wide. Sasaki pulled her through the barrier and I turned to look behind me. I was so lost in watching them make it back safely I hadn’t heard the Shinjin that lurked behind me. I turned, the fear of Suzumiya and Sasaki being hurt, gone, only to met face to face with a Shinjin.

His hand swung down at me.

 

* * *

 

**Sasaki’s POV**

‘No!!!’

I had never heard such an inhuman scream. It seems we were now locked out of the closed space.

‘Suzumiya-san!’

‘Haruhi-nee-chan!’

I turned around to see that ESPer boy and Kyon’s little sister o nteh steps of the school gates.

‘What happened?’

The ESPer boy asked with a clearly worried expression. Suzumiya was on her knees, punching against the concrete ground. ESPer boy and me had to pull her up, she was causing her knuckles to bleed.

‘Where’s Kyon?’

I turned to Kyon’s sister. I couldn’t say anything…

Suzumiya was strong and fought easily against both ESPer boy and me. We finally lost grip and Suzumiya fell to her knees. I glanced back and saw Tachibana walk from the doors. She looked exhausted. What had she been doing?

‘Haruhi-nee-chan?’

Kyon’s sister approached Suzumiya. I was worried she would lash out at the young girl, but relaxed when she simply embraced the child.

‘I’m sorry Imotou-chan, Haruhi-nee is sorry! I failed as Chief and the Aliens took Kyon!’

She was sobbing so hard. I had never seen someone so hurt before. I’m sure those things did more than ‘take’ Kyon, but I said nothing. Tachibana motioned to me.

‘Excuse me.’

I bowed my head respectfully and followed my friend down toward a secluded area of the hall. She explained to me what had been happening. She said everything seemed to calm down the moment we left the closed space. It seems the moment it closed power had been shifted between Suzumiya and myself, but who lost or gained power won’t be seen for a time. Honestly I silently prayed that neither of us had any power anymore to change the world, such a responsibility was too much.

After we had talked we made our way toward the room that Tachibana said the Brigade members meet. When we knocked the door was answered by a young woman with shoulder length, light-green hair. She frowned and looked into the room. Tachibana and I glanced over to see that Suzumiya was sitting on her chair behind the computer, cross-legged, facing out of the window as if waiting for something.

The other members of the club sat at their table in silence. Kyon’s sister seems to have fallen asleep in the arms of the Time Traveler. There was a heavy air in the room.

‘Suzumiya-san?’

I called out to the Brigade Leader.

‘What?’

Her answer was sharp. She seemed annoyed. Why would she be mad? Kyon was… She should be crying, mourning him. Once a closed space is gone…

‘If you don’t have any official business with the Brigade I’m gunan ask you to leave the premises, or I’ll have Nagato here throw you out!’

She pointed to the silent Alien seated by hear, nose in a book. What would the Alien do, though my question was quickly answered when she looked up at me. Though she was expressionless, I could understand the warning.

‘Very well.’

Was my response. Tachibana and I bowed and left the school. She’ll come to accept it one day. I hope she would soon.

* * *

 

**Koizumi’s POV**

The tension in the room was heavy. At this point I truly wished I could see what was going on in Suzumiya-san’s head. What had happened in there? Why wasn’t Kyon with them?

‘I must go.’

Nagato-san said as she stood and walked over to Kimidori-san. Suzumiya-san merely glanced back at Nagato, her brow upturned in question. Kimidori-san bowed her head respectfully.

‘I apologize to the Brigade Chief but Nagato and I have to go home straight away, seeing as the head of our households will be coming to visit soon.’

I looked to Suzumiya-san who seemed to momentarily mull it over. She turned back to face the window.

‘Alright, Nagato make sure you keep an eye out for those Kyon. Even though he’s a low Brigade member I’m sure he is smart enough to escape the alien’s capture, lest be tortured for Brigade secrets. I’ll have posters printed out soon.’

She stated, both Asahina-san and I stared wide-eyed at our beloved Chief.

‘Affirmative.’

Nagato-san replied and left with Kimidori-san. Asahina-san was the next to go. She stood with Imotou-chan sound asleep in her arms.

‘I-I’ll take Imotou-chan home and wait there for Kyon…i-is that okay?’

Suzumiya-san nodded.

‘Don’t let your guard down.’

She added, causing Asahina-san to further shake with fear. She nodded to Suzumiya-san and bowed to us both, carrying the sleeping girl away. I stayed as long as I could, but it was becoming nighttime very quickly, by the sky’s colors I would say it was nearly a stroke to midnight.

‘Koizumi, just go.’

I looked up at her, having started to nod off slightly. I hesitated at the request. For the first time I wanted to disagree with her…

‘I’ll wait here for Kyon. There should always be a Brigade member to return to after an adventure.’

She would never be coerced from her plan, so I obediently stood and nodded.

‘Our phones are on. If Kyon returns soon… please call us immediately.’

She didn’t respond.

‘Oyasuminasai Suzumiya-san, you did a great job today.’

I turned and left, softly closing the clubroom door. I went home, because that was all I could do for now. Maybe she didn’t need Kyon after all, and would come to accept that?

I tried to believe it so, but I hoped against all reason, that wasn’t the case.

The next day at Club, she was back in her spot, staring out the window. Did she ever leave? I looked to Nagato-san, as she spends her entire day in the room to stay within a close vicinity to Suzumiya-san.

She shook her head to the negative, indicating the answer to my question. Asahina-san was too absent, hopefully she was still at Kyon’s watching over Imotou-chan, as from what I understood Kyon took care of his sister most of the time because his parents traveled for work. None of the school assumed something was wrong as those fiends in the other Organization had gotten Kyon expelled for at least a week.

I looked up, hearing Suzumiya-san shift in her seat, readjusting herself I assumed.

‘He can’t leave…’

I heard her faintly say.

‘He’s getting his promotion soon.’

She was trying so hard to be strong. Since last night I hadn’t heard of any formed closed spaces.

Was this how it would all end?

Did she really no longer need Kyon to stand on her own? 

Was this her fighting to be independent from such a trite and boring being?

No Suzumiya-san wasn’t so cruel as to do this…

But than why?


	13. The Favoritism of Suzumiya Haruhi: Kami no Tsubasa

 

I had decided to speak with the other members of the Brigade. Nothing had mattered that night. If we were to be wiped out, we might as well tell each other everything, without question or withholding. The girls had agreed and we met at Nagato-san’s apartment.

I was shocked to find that Tsuruya-san had spent her evening in Nagato-san’s apartment during the chaos of the Storm. As I said, it did not matter anymore.

We each had a say in the matter, even Tsuruya-san had important things to divulge in our meeting.

 

**:After the Storm:**

‘ _So its seeming that Kyon-kun was taking off and away somewhere, gone from us. Nobody knows who or anyones that coulda done it but I’m sure Harunyan is totally megas upset about all and everything that’s happened.’_

_Tsuruya-san explained as she sighed, vigorously petting a miniature Asakura Ryoko in her lap. Everyone nodded in agreement._

‘ _B-but if everything is normal a-again wouldn’t Suzumiya-san be okay…?’_

_Mikuru trembled as she spoke, unsure of what had caused the temporal anomaly to suddenly dissipate._

‘ _Because of Kyon’s endeavor in removing Sasaki and Suzumiya from the space of distorted information, the loss of the system core created an inevitable collapse within the information. Though data is often freely reconstructed by Sasaki and Suzumiya it seems these discrepancies stem from erratic and irrational behavior stemming from their subconscious.’_

_The alien explained. Tsuruya nodded, agreeing to Yuki’s theory._

‘ _Wait, you understood that?!’_

_Ryoko glared up at the fanged young woman._

‘ _Of course, it totally makes sense. Cause Kyon-kun made sure they was safe and out of that scary thundering place, it went gone, disappearing from where is say causea the fact they were the ones that made it!’_

_Itsuki chuckled as he smiled warmly, his head throbbing with the combination or Tsuruya and Mikuru’s flaring emotions._

‘ _W-what does that mean?’_

_Mikuru asked looking to Itsuki._

‘ _Well I was told by Tachibana that the closed spaces Sasaki created were colorful, bright environments that lacked Shinjin, completely opposite of Suzumiya-san’s. If Nagato-san is correct in her information as I know she is, it seems that each space is indicative of the emotions they often lock away.’_

_He gave a nod as he thought carefully. Itsuki crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head slightly, trying to concentrate over the throbbing in his head._

‘ _I was told by Kyon that Sasaki is “the complete opposite of Suzumiya, but exactly the same.”’_

_Mikuru looked to Itsuki and furrowed her brows slightly, her tiny frame still trembling._

‘ _What does that mean?’_

_She blinked, trying to wash the tears from her eyes. Itsuki nodded and continued._

‘ _Well from what I have been told by both Kyon and Tachibana, Sasaki is often a cold, calm individual who rarely shows signs of pleasure or excitement, but in Suzumiya-san’s case she seems to take pleasure in all odd and exciting activities and never seems to slow down, and rarely does she show signs of depression or behave in a melancholic fashion. From what I have gathered, whenever either Suzumiya-san or Sasaki would become overly drawn to their more reserved aspects a closed space would appear.’_

_Mikuru blinked trying to understand Itsuki’s explanation._

‘ _S-so anytime Suzumiya-san is sad that happens, and anytime Sasaki-san is happy…?’_

_Itsuki nodded to Mikuru’s simplified account._

‘ _Precisely.’_

‘ _Even if nyoro…’_

_Tsuruya began._

‘ _Things look pretty bad, where’s Kyon-kun?’_

:Presently:

We had all left feeling rather sardonic about the circumstances. I wonder how things would be tomorrow? Would I still be me? Or perhaps I would be someone else?

But that morning, nothing had changed.

‘Even if it is a dream, I want everything to shine brightly.’

Those had been her final words to me after everything had transpired. Since then incidents of closed spaces had been non-existent. I took it upon myself to keep communications with Tachibana to affirm my suspicions. Sasaki had also no longer seemed to create closed spaces. Something had happened in the closed space, something neither Sasaki, nor Suzumiya-san are willing to speak of.

I felt abandoned, empty, and above all, hopeless.

I believed with all of my being that Suzumiya-san could control the world and create a better, more exciting place, was she that cruel?

No, she was a logical person, and a kind one. After all this time how could I question her like this? Maybe I did not deserve to be the one that kept an eye on her?

My mind was swirling, emotions burning from all corners. Nagato-san, Asahina-san and Suzumiya-san, even my own emotions bore into my heart. Had Kyon become such an important person to us all that we would fall into such a dark place?

We were all sure we would be called back after what had transpired, but none of us had spoken to our superiors since the night after. That was just after midnight. It was nearly the end of classes now. Would she be in the clubroom?

I almost feared walking into the clubroom, having to see Suzumiya-san’s depressed expression. I left my class as quickly as I could, and made my way to the club room. I was sure Nagato-san would be there first, it was Tuesday. And Asahina-san was more than likely brewing her tea. 

I open the door, for some reason my heart is gripped by something painful at the same moment my hand grips the door knob. Opening it, there I see the reason for my aching heart.

Suzumiya-san was there sitting behind the club computer, clicking away. Her cheek rested in her hand and her elbow casually rested on the desk. From where I stood I could see her amber eyes downturned into a slight scowl. Behind her the windows were wide open, allowing the cool spring air to flow in. I could hear the pattering of the rain that has not stopped since after the Storm vanished. Suzumiya-san seems to have noticed me as she sat up, shifting from her place.

Was I somehow late? So lost in my thoughts that I was actually late to club? I nervously glance at the clock, only to see that not only am I late, I was exceptionally early, so early that Asahina-san had yet to arrive. Nagato-san’s permanent presence in the room’s corner was the only reassuring aspect at this moment.

‘Finally, mou it took you long enough! Now we just have to wait for Mikur-chan!’

I was flabbergasted by her sudden burst in energy. Why would I be shocked? This was natural behavior for Suzumiya-san, but…even she would have some compassion and mourn for Kyon, wouldn’t she?

I felt awkward, because almost as if she could read my mind she spoke up.

‘Don’t think just because Kyon’s expelled doesn’t mean we’ll lighten up on Club activities!’

She shouted quite harshly. Normally I would expect such words directed to Kyon, but I held no qualms about the matter. Did she perhaps rewrite his existence? I glanced to Nagato-san, attempting to confirm this, but when Nagato glanced up and shook her head to the negative, I became confused. If Kyon wasn’t back, than why would she speak as if he was simply at home, resting?

I opened my mouth to ask, but Suzumiya-san glared at me, intimidating the question from my mind. I nodded and sat.

What was going on? Did she perhaps force herself to forget? Did his disappearance affect her to the extent that she would…?

Dare I suggest—?

Would she keep the world on hold, waiting for him?


End file.
